Unwritten
by AnaPascuim
Summary: Edward Cullen é um frustrado advogado que divide sua vida entre o trabalho e o esforço de educar sozinho sua filha. Isabella Swan é uma escritora de best-sellers, aclamada pelo público adolescente. Seria capaz a audácia de uma adolescente juntar duas distintas histórias fazendo com que se tornem uma só?
1. Introdução

**Título:** Unwritten

**Autora:** Ana Pascuim

**Beta:** Beatriz Vieira

**Classificação:** M

**Sinopse Completa:** Edward Cullen é um frustrado advogado que divide sua vida entre o trabalho e o esforço de educar sozinho sua filha. Isabella Swan é uma escritora de best-sellers, aclamada pelo público adolescente, mas assombrada pelo fantasma de um bloqueio mental. Em um encontro inesperado, seus caminhos se cruzam. Um concurso, um sonho, a felicidade. Seria capaz a audácia de uma adolescente juntar duas distintas histórias fazendo com que se tornem uma só?

**Twilight não me pertence. A mim cabe somente o enredo dessa história, que tem direito a uma Bellinha escritora, um Edward dedicado e uma Elizabeth Cullen um tanto peculiar.**

**Essa fic é dedicada à minha beta Beatrixs, a maior fã de Lizzie e a Carine, minha crítica número 1. Love you girls!**

* * *

**Introdução**

Edward podia ouvir cada passo que dava ecoando no corredor recém polido. A cada cinco segundos um _clap_ agudo ressoava em seus ouvidos. Ele não estava inconsciente de que várias outras pessoas passavam ao seu lado, mas parecia que apenas o ritmo de seus pés ditava o rumo de seu corpo e sua mente.

O primeiro passo o trouxe para de volta ao dia em que conheceu Tanya. Seu cabelo loiro avermelhado estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, e sua saia ondulava com seus passos rápidos pela lanchonete em que trabalhava. O sorriso que ela lhe deu ao perguntar qual era o pedido da mesa o fez sorrir em resposta, fazendo com que seu coração de repente pulsasse mais forte.

Outro _clap_. Edward podia sentir a textura da primeira vez em que a beijou. Seus lábios macios e trêmulos e sua mão hesitante de encontro com o rosto dele eram sensações que eram vívidas em sua lembrança.

E assim se seguiu. Cada passo levava Edward a uma memória diferente. _Clap_. O dia em que ela o apresentou para seus pais. _Clap_. O dia em que Tanya aceitou seu pedido de casamento. _Clap_. O dia em que inauguraram o colchão sem cama em sua nova casa. _Clap_. O dia em que ela disse que estava grávida.

A partir daí, os passos ficaram mais amargos. Imagens sofridas passavam por sua mente: o dia em que descobriram que sua gravidez era de risco; o instante em que Edward viu que seu rosto estava ficando mais magro e não mais cheio como os das demais mães; as constantes visitas ao hospital para a monitoria de sua pressa arterial; o cansaço evidente que Tanya escondia por trás de sorrisos sofridos.

E então, o parto. As horas que Edward passou esperando uma notícia vinda de qualquer médico; o seu desespero quando um deles anunciou que sua mulher estava correndo risco de vida; os olhos de Tanya molhados de lágrimas, lhe implorando para cuidar do bebê.

Por fim, a sua morte.

Seus passos cessaram quando ele se viu diante do enorme vidro do berçário. Edward tentava a todo instante afastar da cabeça a sensação de raiva. A ideia de que a morte de Tanya foi causada por aquele simples bebê zanzava por sua cabeça como um fantasma tentado se divertir com um estranho assustado. Por mais que ele não quisesse acreditar naquilo, seu íntimo implorava por uma resposta à morte da pessoa que mais amava.

Uma enfermeira chamou sua atenção do outro lado do vidro. Ela perguntou em um mexer de lábios qual era seu sobrenome e ele apenas respondeu num sussurro, sabendo que ela iria entender.

Alguns minutos depois, ela apareceu com uma pequena trouxinha em seus braços. Ao seu lado um casal curioso observava, e em conjunto ofereceram um sorriso cheio de entusiasmo ao novo pai. Edward sorriu de volta, mas sabia que a careta que saiu de seus lábios minimizou toda a excitação deles.

Com um sorriso que ele caracterizou como piedoso, a enfermeira estendeu os braços para Edward, num claro gesto de que ela queria que ele segurasse aquele bebê. Hesitante, ele estendeu seus braços e rapidamente a pequena trouxinha estava acomodada próxima ao seu peito.

Edward respirou fundo. Ele precisava se concentrar para não fazer nada que faria as pessoas ao seu redor pensarem que ele era um perfeito ogro. Ele repetia as palavras de Tanya em sua mente como um mantra: _cuide de nosso bebê_.

Então, ele abaixou os olhos. E tudo o que estava em sua cabeça se dissolveu, dando espaço para apenas uma imagem: sua filha.

O pequeno ser em seus braços parecia ser mais frágil do que uma taça de cristal recém moldada. Suas feições eram perfeitas, uma mistura entre os traços de Edward e de Tanya. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas isso não a impediu de levantar suas minúsculas mãos e coçá-las em suas pálpebras, abrindo em seguida um perfeito _'o'_ com os lábios.

Ele sentiu uma lágrima descendo por seu rosto. Sorriu com a incrível sensação que aquela pequena trouxinha trouxe ao seu coração.

Naquele momento Edward apenas tinha certeza de uma coisa: ele iria fazer de tudo para cumprir o que Tanya havia lhe pedido. Ele iria defender aquele bebê com todas as suas forças. Ele iria cuidar dela como fosse seu maior tesouro.

E ela era. Seu tesouro. _Sua pequena_.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

_Olá meninas! Bem, aqui começo mais uma fic, depois de muito tempo, e dessa vez ela é longa. Postarei essa introdução hoje, mas os posts serão semanais, todas as quartas-feiras!_  
_Espero que vcs gostem tanto dessa história quanto eu gosto de escrevê-la, e se apaixonem pela Lizzie, porque ela merece! haha_  
_Bem, me digam o que acharam desse começo, me deem seus palpites sobre o que está por vir!_  
_Beijos!_


	2. O Tempo

**Capítulo 1**

**_O tempo_**

O tempo é algo relativo. Para alguns, passa numa velocidade como a da luz, deixando coisas, pessoas, sentimentos, tudo para trás como algo fácil de ser ignorado. Para outros, o tempo se arrasta como uma carga pesada em um terreno arenoso. Lento, denso.

Para Edward, o tempo quase não existia.

Seus minutos eram fracionados entre seu trabalho e sua filha. Os poucos segundos de um suspiro não podiam ser desperdiçados, pois com certeza fariam falta depois.

Ele precisava urgentemente de um café.

Calculou quanto precisaria para ir até a cozinha do andar onde estava, e viu que era razoável e saudável dar um intervalo para que as letras em frente aos seus olhos parassem de ficar embaralhadas. Quando se levantou da minúscula mesa que servia de apoio para suas milhares de anotações, deu de cara com Jane, sua chefe.

— Você terminou o que eu pedi, Edward?

Um suspiro. Edward teve que gastar esses segundos pra não enlouquecer.

Ele havia passado boa parte da noite terminando o mais novo caso da _Volturi & Volturi._ Um grande cliente, com grandes acusações e uma grande conta bancária. E uma grande cara de pau também, já que ele era o responsável por tudo o que estava sendo julgado.

Os papéis ainda não estavam prontos. Edward precisava revisar toda a argumentação antes de passá-la à Jane para que ela simplesmente decorasse o texto para a audiência que seria dali dois dias.

— Está quase feito Jane. Em 10 minutos estará em suas mãos.

E lá se vão os minutos de seu café.

Jane sorriu para Edward, e caminhou ruidosamente para sua sala com vista panorâmica da bela Chicago. Ele até a acharia bonita, se não nutrisse um grande sentimento negativo em relação a ela.

_Volturi & Volturi_ apareceu na vida de Edward em um momento muito oportuno. Ele estava numa situação crítica, onde os avós maternos de sua filha estavam pedindo a guarda de sua pequena, alegando que ele não tinha tempo para cuidar dela devidamente. Edward estava prestes a terminar a faculdade, e trabalhava para poder colocar algo para comer na mesa.

Apesar do pouco tempo que lhe restava, ele fazia questão de ir a todas as reuniões de pais, de cuidar de perto da educação de sua menina, e nunca a deixou sem um beijo de boa noite. Ele se sentia orgulhoso de estar cumprindo sua promessa à sua esposa, agora morta. Elizabeth Cullen era uma bela menina: educada, carinhosa, doce. Ele não via erros no que estava fazendo com tanto esforço.

Porém, nem todos pensavam assim.

Quando Edward sentia que estava completamente sem saída, Jane apareceu. Ela fazia parte da sua turma de Direito Civil, e estava prestes a se formar também. Com uma conversa fácil que exalava simpatia, ela o convenceu de que poderia ajudá-lo. E realmente, ela o fez. Edward ganhou a batalha na justiça e não perdeu a guarda de sua filha.

O único problema era o fato de que Edward não tinha dinheiro para pagar o que Jane havia feito a ele. Quando ele disse isso a ela, no primeiro encontro que tiveram, sua salvadora o tranquilizou dizendo que arranjaria uma forma para que ele pudesse lhe recompensar.

Depois de formados, Jane ofereceu a ele uma vaga na empresa de seu pai. Ela alegou que apenas tendo um talento como Edward com eles já faria com que sua dívida fosse paga. Sem hesitar muito, ele aceitou.

Quando se deu conta, Edward estava resolvendo casos para Jane. Mas, quem os defendia no tribunal não era ele, e sim, ela. No instante em que resolveu confrontá-la, ele identificou o sorriso que achava que era pura simpatia, mas viu que representava apenas pura crueldade. Jane simplesmente disse que aquele era o preço de sua dívida com ela.

Edward pensou em sair da Volturi & Volturi. Ele não queria trabalhar como um escravo, não podendo defender seus clientes por ele mesmo. Porém, sua cabeça não era a única que tinha de ser sustentada. Ele tinha uma filha, uma que ainda era apenas uma criança e que era totalmente dependente do sustento que ele levava para casa.

Naquele momento, Edward engoliu todo o orgulho que tinha e continuou trabalhando. E está nessa situação por tempo o suficiente para se sentir completamente sugado e esgotado.

Sua mente não era um lugar muito confortável de se estar. Seu corpo não tinha o frescor que deveria ter pela sua idade. Sua alma estava espessa, recheada de sensações e sentimentos obscuros.

Edward se lembrava de sempre ter um motivo para dar um bom dia, oferecer um sorriso a alguém, ou apenas demonstrar alegria. Um dia ensolarado. Um animal abandonado que abanava o rabo para ele na rua. O rosto de sua esposa em sua mente.

No momento, nenhuma dessas coisas mais o fazia sorrir. A única pela qual ele ainda fazia um esforço era sua filha.

Era por ela que ele continuava ali, forte, carregando toneladas nos ombros. Era por ela que Edward aguentava humilhações e noites sem dormir. Era por ela que ele recebia um salário bem menor do que lhe era de direito. Era por ela que ele levantava de manhã e encarava todos os outros que se achavam melhores que ele em algum aspecto, mas que na verdade eram apenas manipuladores com mais dinheiro nas mãos.

Tudo era por ela. _Elizabeth Cullen_.

**[...]**

— Parece que você não dorme há dias. Você ao menos lava o rosto, Edward?

Ele estava sentado em uma das mesas mais distantes do _Pixie Caffe_, o café de sua melhor amiga, Alice. Ela estava parada em sua frente, com uma xícara fumegante de café sem açúcar nas mãos. Edward salivou.

— Eu sei que estou horrível, não precisa me lembrar disso. — Ele estendeu a mão, ansioso pela cafeína.

— E quando você vai deixar de ser tão idiota?

— Não estou para sermões hoje, Alice.

A pequena mulher se sentou em sua frente, com seus olhos azuis intensos como todas as vezes em que ela ia dizer algo importante. Não passou despercebido por Edward que ela também estava cansada. Seus ombros estavam curvados para frente, e havia algumas pequenas rugas em torno de seus olhos e vincos em sua testa.

Mas Edward não era tão idiota a ponto de dizer a Alice que ela tinha rugas.

— Agora, falando sério Edward. Eu estou preocupada com você. Eu não gosto de ver meu amigo com essa cara de derrotado. — Ela estendeu uma mão e tocou as mãos de Edward que agarravam a xícara com força. — Você tem noção da quantidade de tempo que você não dá um sorriso espontâneo? Eu vejo em seus olhos o quanto você está cansado. E você sabe que pode reverter isso.

Edward sentia seu coração se apertar ao ver nos olhos de sua amiga a angústia que ele sabia que também estava nos seus olhos. Alice sempre foi a pessoa que lhe deu apoio incondicional desde a morte de Tanya. Eles se conheceram nesse mesmo café, que ainda não pertencia a ela, e desde então ela era a única mulher que conseguia ter alguma influência em sua vida, além de sua filha.

— Não Alice, eu não posso. Não enquanto eu tiver uma filha em casa que depende de mim. — Lizzie. Ela precisava dele, e ele não podia nunca ignorar isso. _Nunca_.

— Lizzie não é o problema, e você sabe disso. Eu posso te ajudar. Carlisle e Esme também, até os Denali.

— Não quero ajuda. Eu me virei muito bem todos esses anos. — O café entrava na circulação de Edward, fazendo com que ele ficasse mais desperto, pronto para retrucar os argumentos de Alice, que pareciam estar afiados hoje.

— Por que você é tão orgulhoso? Isso só faz de você um idiota ainda maior.

— Eu não quero ficar devendo nada a ninguém, Alice, nem mesmo a minha família. Eu já tenho dívidas demais para pagar, e isso suga tudo de mim.

— É por isso que você precisa de ajuda! Eu posso ver isso, Edward. Você não tem mais toda a virilidade que você tinha quando tudo isso começou. O tempo passa, e com ele estou vendo você definhar.

Alice se levantou, levando consigo a xícara de café completamente vazia.

— Eu só quero saber o que acontecerá com Lizzie quando você quebrar totalmente.

E com isso, Alice saiu de vista, deixando suas palavras criarem mais um pouco de pressão sobre os ombros de Edward.

**[...]**

Quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento, Edward sorriu. E dessa vez, era sincero.

— Boa noite pai. — Lizzie o cumprimentou com um sorriso igualmente amplo.

Edward se jogou no sofá ao lado dela, enlaçando seus ombros com seu braço. Sua cabeça descansou contra o sofá e ele fechou os olhos.

— Você sabe que precisa dormir, não é? Você parece um zumbi.

Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou Lizzie o encarando, com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Ela estava brincando, mas em seus olhos igualmente verdes como os dele, Edward via que ela estava tão preocupada com ele quanto Alice. Ele fez seu melhor para fazer uma cara de composto enquanto se ajeitava melhor no sofá.

— Eu estou bem, pequena.

— Sabe pai, eu já tenho quase um metro e setenta. — Lizzie torceu o nariz. Edward gostava de irritá-la, pois ela sempre dizia que já estava crescida agora. Para ele, altura não mudava nada.

— Foda-se, você ainda é minha pequena.

Lizzie revirou os olhos teatralmente, como todo adolescente. Edward se aproximou ainda mais e plantou um beijo em seu cabelo, inalando o cheiro logo em seguida. O shampoo de pêssego que ela usava o deixava mais calmo.

— Vou fazer algo pra gente comer. — Ela disse, se levantando.

Edward aproveitou a deixa para zapear entre os canais da TV. Nada parecia interessante. Apenas pessoas que mexiam seus lábios, pronunciando sons que ele não conseguia compreender. Por que tudo de repente parecia tão complicado?

— Pai, acorda.

Lizzie estava na sua frente, com um prato em uma das mãos, e um copo de suco na outra. Edward fez um esforço para deixar suas pálpebras abertas enquanto ajudava a filha a colocar as coisas sobre a mesa de centro da sala.

Ao se sentar ao lado do pai, Lizzie passou as mãos pelas madeixas ruivas que ela gostaria de ter herdado, ao invés do loiro que ela adornava. Seu pai parecia _tão_ cansado.

— Pai, você sabe que eu posso trabalhar. A lanchonete aqui no final do quarteirão está precisando de gente para meio período.

— Eu não quero que você trabalhe, você sabe disso. — Ele afirmou determinado, como todas as outras vezes em que tiveram essa discussão.

— Por que você é tão teimoso, Sr. Cullen? Eu consigo dar conta, e _você_ sabe disso.

— Não quero discutir hoje, pequena. Estou cansado. Será que a gente pode simplesmente comer?

Lizzie lançou um olhar ao pai que ele sabia que significava que a conversa não estava acabada. Ela relaxou um pouco no sofá e começou a comer, assim como Edward. De repente, algo na TV chamou tanto a atenção da menina que ela quase deixou o sanduiche cair em seu colo.

— Quem é essa? — Edward perguntou, apontando para a morena na tela.

— Pai, você ao menos presta atenção nos livros que compra para mim?

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. A resposta era óbvia.

— É Isabella Swan, a maior escritora de todos os tempos!

— Eu achei que esse cargo pertencia ao Shakespeare?

— Não mais. — Lizzie tinha um sorriso brilhante nos lábios. A devoção dela pela escritora era evidente.

— Certo. Se ela é uma escritora, o que ela está fazendo na TV?

— Ela promoveu um concurso que vai presentear uma das leitoras dela com uma festa de debutante, assim como a Amy, protagonista da trilogia que ela escreveu.

— E você é uma das que está concorrendo, certo?

Lizzie confirmou com a cabeça, empolgada.

O assunto sobre a comemoração dos dezesseis anos de Lizzie era algo delicado dentro daquele apartamento. Por mais que a menina dissesse ao pai que não se importava com toda a besteira de ter um dia especial, Edward sabia que aquele era o sonho dela. Seus olhos denunciavam sua vontade quando se encontravam com o mais simples vestido em uma vitrine de loja.

Edward estava tomando providências. A festa de Lizzie não seria tão digna quanto a que ela realmente merecia. Porém, ele e Alice estavam fazendo todos os esforços para que a data não passasse em branco.

Dizer que ele também estava ansioso para o resultado desse concurso não seria uma total mentira naquele momento.

A introdução para todo o anúncio teria sido completamente chata se quem estivesse falando não fosse a bela morena na tela. Ela era realmente bonita, Edward pensou. Ou, isso fosse apenas alguma consequência da tremenda abstinência pela qual ele estava passando.

Sua voz também era muito melodiosa. Com o sono que Edward sentia, ele seria facilmente sugado pra o mundo dos sonhos se ela continuasse falando e falando.

E ele se deu conta de que o nome que ela disse não incluía um Cullen no final.

— Eu nem sei por que tenho esperanças. — Ouviu a filha lamentar, ao seu lado. Ela imediatamente virou o rosto, tentando disfarçar as lágrimas que desciam por suas bochechas.

Edward se deu conta naquele momento do porque de se sacrificar tanto para conseguir o melhor para Lizzie. Aquelas lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto dela eram como pequenas agulhas entrando em seus próprios olhos. A dor que ela sentia era multiplicada quando chegava até ele.

Ele não se arrependia de não dormir. Ele não se arrependia de ser praticamente ume escravo. Ele devia isso à Lizzie. Era seu dever ver aquelas lágrimas extintas dos olhos de sua filha, ao menos que representassem apenas felicidade.

— Você vai ter a sua festa, pequena. — Edward se arrastou no sofá e agarrou Lizzie, colocando sua cabeça sobre o seu peito, aninhando seu corpo já tão amadurecido no seu. — Nós não precisamos de nenhum concurso.

— Pai...

— Não. Eu quero dar isso pra você, e eu vou dar. Mesmo que isso signifique que eu fique parecendo um zumbi por mais alguns meses.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Lizzie.

— Eu te amo, pai.

— Eu também te amo, pequena.

Ambos ficaram sentados no sofá, se abraçando.

Esses minutos eram os mais preciosos do dia de Edward. Nos braços de sua filha, o tempo não era algo opressor, mas sim, apenas o mais puro amor.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Olá meninas, aí está o capítulo 1! Então, o que me dizem sobre esse pobre Ed tão cansado? E qual foi a primeira impressão de Lizzie? Ela está comportada, mas ainda vai aprontar um bocado! haha_

_Deixem uma autora feliz e escrevam reviews, sim? Muitas meninas seguem a fic, mas não comentam, gostaria muito de saber o que vcs estão achando!_

_No próximo capítulo teremos Bellinha! Se o feedback da fic for mais positivo, penso em postar duas vezes por semana ;)_

_Beijos, e até quarta!_


	3. As Palavras

**Capítulo 2**

**_As Palavras_**

Bella estava enterrada em uma pilha de papéis. Existia uma variedade enorme, das mais diferentes cores, tamanhos e formas. Palavras cobriam cada centímetro deles. Letras pequenas, desenhadas, de forma, desleixadas, grandes e espaçadas. Eram tantas que Bella não conseguia distinguir o que diziam.

De repente, elas foram ficando maiores. As palavras foram criando forma como se estivessem vivas. Aos poucos, elas saiam dos papéis e caminhavam em direção ao corpo pequeno que se encolhia diante delas. Uma por uma, as palavras tiravam não somente o espaço de Bella, mas também o seu oxigênio.

Seus olhos se abriram assustados.

Passando as mãos pelo cabelo, Bella riu da ironia daquele pesadelo. Ela sempre foi a pessoa que dominava e moldava as palavras. Parecia agora que elas se sentiam oprimidas e resolveram se rebelar contra ela.

Mal sabiam elas que estavam prestes a vencer.

**[...]**

O cheiro de café despertou Bella de seus devaneios. Devidamente higienizada e vestida, ela se encontrava na cozinha de seu apartamento, preparando algo para comer antes de enfrentar o dia. Com passos lentos, a cara amassada e um smartphone nas mãos, James, seu noivo, apareceu no aposento.

— Bom dia, anjo. — Ele a cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha, com os olhos ainda no celular. — Você sabia que seu último livro desceu uma posição nos mais vendidos do _New York Times_? Isso não pode acontecer, Bella.

Bella não ouvia outra coisa a semana toda a não ser isso. Sua agente, Victoria, encheu cada segundo em que estavam juntas dizendo o quão importante era a posição de venda de seus livros, pois assim seu filme conseguiria mais investidores e seria um sucesso.

E, claro, Bella teria que pensar em estender a trilogia para algo mais, caso os filmes fizessem sucesso. Ou, porque não lançar contos que se passassem posteriormente a história? Ou quem sabe ainda, ela poderia escrever uma trilogia nova, com algum elemento sobrenatural que os adolescentes adoram?

E ela mentia. Dizia que talvez pudesse pensar em algo. Que estava em planejamento. Que logo traria uma novidade.

Mas em sua mente a única coisa que surgia era um grande e sonoro grilo.

— Por que você não me deixa cuidar das suas finanças, Bella? Você sabe, somos mais íntimos, seria mais fácil para você.

James vinha com esse argumento já há algum tempo. Na realidade, ele começou a fazer isso logo depois que Bella recebeu uma proposta para que seus livros virassem uma franquia cinematográfica.

Seu noivo foi um homem que apareceu para ela no momento certo. Ela se sentia solitária ao ter que lidar com toda a nova pressão de ser uma renomada autora no mundo literário, e James foi a única pessoa que a fez sorrir em meio àquelas infindáveis turnês de autógrafos. Ele lhe ofereceu uma bebida, e de bom grado Bella aceitou. Então, de repente, ele a acompanhou durante os cinco países que ela passou pelo final de sua turnê.

James era doce, atencioso, bonito. Era fácil se encantar por ele, e ainda mais por sua habilidade como amante. O relacionamento fluiu, e logo que se deu conta, Bella já estava noiva. Isso era bom pra sua imagem, dizia Victoria. _Uma autora de romances nunca pode estar solteira, querida! Vamos fazê-los pensar de onde vem sua inspiração para suas cenas de amor!_

Porém, depois de alguns meses, James começou a ficar preocupado demais com a carreira de Bella. Ele preferia falar dos números de venda da trilogia do que sobre qualquer outro assunto sobre o relacionamento deles. Tudo se resumia a lucros e vendas e ainda mais lucro.

Isso estava cansando Bella. Ela tinha uma ideia em mente, mas se recusava a pensar que era tão estúpida. Ela não _queria_ pensar na possibilidade de que James apenas estava com ela pelo seu dinheiro e fama. Bella via verdade quando ele dizia que a amava.

Ou poderiam ser apenas palavras bem articuladas?

— Jas cuida muito bem das minhas finanças James, e você sabe disso. Por favor, não vamos discutir?

James parou de olhar um segundo para o celular e caminhou até Bella, enlaçando um dos braços em sua cintura. Seus lábios buscaram o pescoço de sua noiva e ele deixou ali um molhado beijo.

— Me desculpe anjo, não queria te estressar. Falaremos sobre essas coisas depois, ok?

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ela iria fugir dessa conversa pelo máximo de tempo que conseguisse.

**[...]**

Uma pilha de cartas e e-mails foi colocada sobre a mesa de Bella. Ela viu seu sonho se tornando realidade e respirou fundo para não surtar.

— É apenas um pouco de cartas que você deve ler para o concurso. Eu li a maioria delas, e devo dizer que a única que merece destaque é a primeira da pilha.

Jasper olhava para Bella com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ela pegou a carta e abriu.

A primeira coisa que tirou do envelope foi a foto de uma garota, que era exigência dos produtores do concurso. Eles que diziam que não se poderia escolher uma menina que não tivesse o estilo que eles queriam promover, mas para as concorrentes só foi dito que isso servia para conhecê-las melhor.

A menina da foto era muito bonita. Com um rosto angelical, longas madeixas loiras, levemente ruivas, e um sorriso incrivelmente doce nos lábios. Mas, o que mais chamou a atenção de Bella foram seus olhos. Eles eram de um verde tão intenso que transmitiam toda a emoção do momento em que a foto foi tirada.

Bella podia dizer que aquela era uma menina feliz.

Na carta, as concorrentes deveriam dizer por que mereciam ganhar a festa de debutante idêntica a de Amy, a protagonista dos livros de Bella.

A letra da garota era doce, assim como sua foto. Esse era um incentivo para que Bella desse uma maior atenção a ela.

_"Querida Bella,_

_Meu nome é Elizabeth Cullen, e estou prestes a completar meus dezesseis anos. Eu sou uma grande fã de seus livros, mas provavelmente toda garota que já lhe escreveu alguma coisa deve ter dito isso._

_Bem, eu não sou mais digna de receber esse prêmio, sou igual a todas as outras. Porém, eu gostaria muito que você prestasse atenção no que escreverei, não apenas por mim, mas também pela minha família._

_Meu pai, Edward, é um homem muito esforçado. Ele passa noites em claro trabalhando para que tenhamos uma vida confortável e estável. Minha mãe não está mais entre nós, então, todo o esforço dele é em dobro, pois ele tem que, além de me sustentar, me criar e me educar como pai e mãe._

_Seu sonho é me dar essa festa, porque tudo o que ele faz é para me ver feliz. E ele sabe que eu ficaria imensamente alegre com uma comemoração. Eu disse para ele não se esforçar tanto, que eu ficaria satisfeita com algo íntimo, entre nossos parentes e amigos mais próximos, apenas. Mas ele insiste em dizer que vai se esforçar mais e mais para que eu tenha uma grande festa._

_Bella, eu não quero isso. Eu quero a festa, sim, mas não quero ver meu pai definhando porque trabalha demais apenas para me dar um dia de felicidade. Eu gostaria muito de uma comemoração, mas eu ficaria ainda mais feliz se meu pai também ficasse feliz, e não cansado como ele está._

_Por isso eu peço a você que me escolha. Não tanto por mim, mas pelo meu pai. Eu sei que o sorriso que eu veria no rosto dele ao adentrar em um salão, vestida como uma princesa, valeria mais do que qualquer glamour que eu receberia nessa festa._

_Obrigada pela atenção._

_De sua fã que te ama,_

_Elizabeth Cullen."_

Os olhos de Bella brilharam ao terminar a carta.

Ela olhou para cima, onde Jasper tinha um belo sorriso em seus lábios.

— Essa é minha vencedora. — Ela disse a ele, segurando a carta com apreço.

— Eu tinha certeza que essas seriam suas palavras. Então, descartamos todas as outras meninas mimadas da lista?

Bella sabia que não seria justa ao fazer isso, mas logo que colocou os dedos naquela carta, ela sabia que havia algo de especial naqueles belos olhos verdes. Aquela era uma garota que merecia não somente a festa, mas também uma vida abençoada e feliz.

Das tantas cartas e e-mails que Bella havia lido durante essas semanas, nenhuma foi tão sincera e altruísta. Todas as meninas queriam festas para se sentir uma princesa; algumas diziam que não teriam condições (assim como Elizabeth), mas não eram tão intensas e não se importavam com quem estavam ao seu redor, apenas com o seu benefício; algumas achavam que deveriam ganhar porque eram perfeitas e parecidas com Amy,a protagonista de seu livro.

Nenhuma delas disse que queria ganhar não por elas, mas sim por alguém.

— Eu vou ler as outras. Mas essa é minha primeira opção, com certeza.

Jasper se sentou ao lado de Bella e começou a olhar a pilha de cartas que ainda não havia visto. Durante um bom tempo, ambos ficaram em silêncio, apenas passando por milhares de palavras de adolescentes que sonhavam, seja com a festa, seja com a fama.

Victoria abriu a porta do escritório de Bella em um rompante. Ela tinha seu característico sorriso espetacular e falso em seus lábios, e parecia estar radiantemente chata, mais do que o normal.

— Bom dia meus queridos! Eu já tenho nossa vencedora!

Bella lentamente retirou os olhos do e-mail que estava lendo e encarou Victoria.

— Oh, que bom, porque eu já tenho nossa vencedora também.

— Você não está entendendo, Bella, essa é a garota que vai ganhar. Nós já a escolhemos.

Jasper lançou um olhar para Bella, tão confuso quanto o que ela lançava para sua agente no momento.

— Eu pensei que eu fosse escolher a vencedora.

— Presumo que não querida. Essa menina é perfeita. Ela é bonita e tem potencial para ser uma estrela. Já está escolhido, ordens superiores.

Victoria estendeu o e-mail e a foto da menina para Bella, que a pegou e observou atentamente. A garota que estava na foto parecia ter quase 20 anos, de tanta maquiagem que usava. Seu cabelo era de um loiro platinado, que dava a impressão de não ser natural. Seus olhos eram azuis, seus lábios carnudos. Seus seios eram fartos e saltavam ligeiramente do minúsculo vestido que ela usava. Seu sorriso era tão falso quanto o de Victoria.

— Eu pensei que nós faríamos uma festa para debutante, e não para a nova coelhinha da _Playboy_. — Jasper anunciou ao lado de Bella.

A agente revirou os olhos. Ela não gostava da presença de Jasper ao lado de Bella. Para Victoria, o melhor amigo de sua autora best-seller era uma péssima influência para ela, pois ele tinha mau gosto para tudo.

— Ela tem o estilo certo. Ela é perfeita para a imagem, essa festa promoverá seu filme de uma forma incrível Bella!

Bella ainda olhava para a menina na foto. Era óbvio que ela não era nenhuma de suas leitoras, era provável que nem sequer soubesse seu nome. Ela sentiu raiva subindo pelas veias e infestando cada parte de seu corpo.

Quando Bella entrou nesse ramo, a única coisa que queria era fazer sua arte. Escrever para ela era algo que a deixava livre; ela se sentia completa enquanto passava para o papel suas ideias e via que o que havia pensado mudava de certa forma a vida de alguém.

Ela não esperava o sucesso. Ela não esperava toda a imprensa, todas as fãs loucas por um autógrafo seu; todo o assédio que agora recebia. Ela não esperava que a única coisa que ela realmente amava e sabia fazer fosse acabar se transformando em apenas uma máquina de gerar lucro.

— Eu não quero ela, Victoria. Quando eu concordei em fazer isso, eu seria a pessoa que escolheria a vencedora.

— Você se esquece que não é você que está pagando a festa, Bella querida. Isso não depende de você, mas sim de quem tem o capital.

— Eu não vou gravar nada, não se não for do meu jeito. — Bella insistiu, segurando com firmeza o papel em sua mão.

— Já está feito. O resultado foi ao ar ontem à noite.

De repente Bella se lembrou da gravação que fizera dias atrás. Victoria e os outros haviam alegado que era apenas um teste, para que eles pudessem verificar a luz e a forma como seria feito o anuncio. Ela nunca imaginou que aquele nome que ela citou de tão boa vontade naquela tarde, era na verdade o nome daquela mulher da foto que estava segurando.

Bella se levantou rapidamente e saiu da sala. Ela sentia o controle saindo de suas mãos, e não gostava dessa sensação. Se continuasse mais tempo ali naquele lugar, na presença de sua agente lhe dizendo o que ela deveria fazer ou não fazer, sua frustração e decepção seriam facilmente expostas e poderia haver consequências nada satisfatórias.

Havia passos atrás dela, mas Bella não parou. Ela imaginou que fosse Jasper, tentando pelo menos lhe dar um pouco de paz e tranquilidade, mas Bella preferiu ignorar também o seu melhor amigo. Ela já tinha o lugar em mente onde colocaria seus pensamentos em ordem e reveria suas propriedades.

Após um tempo não muito longo de caminhada, Bella chegou até o _Pixie Caffe_. Ela tinha um apreço especial por esse lugar, pois foi onde ela escreveu as primeiras linhas de seu primeiro romance. Ali, ela conseguia colocar todas as suas ideias em ordem, e a paz e delicadeza que estavam presentes não somente nos móveis e arquitetura do lugar, mas também nas pessoas que por ali passavam, eram a inspiração que Bella sempre procurou para escrever.

Suspirando, ela se deixou refletir.

Era uma realização ser alguém reconhecido pelo seu trabalho. A emoção que ela sentiu quando a primeira garota com grandes olhos chorosos chegou até ela e lhe pediu um autógrafo era algo que ela nunca esqueceria. Seu coração ficava imensamente maior ao ver que o que ela havia feito era lido e adorado por tantos.

Mas ela não queria que isso saísse de seu controle. Bella estava feliz com apenas autógrafos. Ela não queria filmes, não queria dinheiro, não queria a imprensa sobre ela. Bella só queria continuar fazendo seu trabalho.

Será que era pedir muito voltar a ser uma desconhecida escritora?

Uma das garçonetes lhe perguntou o que ela queria, e Bella pediu um chá para acalmar seus nervos. Logo que a menina chegou com o pedido e ela deu o primeiro gole em sua bebida, as batidas do seu coração ficaram um pouco mais calmas.

O café estava meio vazio naquele fim de tarde. Apenas um casal conversava em um canto perto da porta, com sorrisinhos e toques de mãos que a faziam se lembrar de um amor que nunca teve. Dois senhores pareciam discutir assiduamente algo que um deles havia lido no jornal sobre a mesa deles.

E, mais perto dela, havia outro casal.

Podia se ver claramente que eles não eram um casal real, apenas amigos. Bella reconheceu a mulher que estava sentada como dona do estabelecimento. Ela já tinha frequentado o lugar vezes o suficiente para ver que ele já havia sido mais movimentado e animado, e podia ver que a preocupação de ter o café com menos clientes pesava sobre o rosto angelical da dona.

Já o homem parecia extremamente cansado. Com os ombros curvados para frente, os olhos levemente menores e as rugas de expressão claramente acentuadas.

Bella não sabia por que, mas naquele momento se lembrou de Elizabeth e sua carta.

Ela apurou seus ouvidos para tentar escutar o que ambos diziam. Eles, claramente, já haviam passado por uma discussão, e agora estavam refletindo sobre alguma solução. A mulher pequena abria a boca inúmeras vezes, mas logo desistia do que ia dizer. Provavelmente, uma ideia que não parecia mais tão boa quando formada em palavras.

— Nós vamos conseguir, ok? — Ela disse de repente, assustando o homem à sua frente. — Apenas, tire essa cara de derrotado do seu rosto, Cullen.

Bella paralisou ao ouvir o nome. Seria uma coincidência grande demais ela estar no mesmo lugar em que o pai de Elizabeth estava.

Balançando a cabeça, ela tentou afastar a ideia. Eram muitas coisas passando por sua cabeça no momento, e ela desejava tanto que aquela menina fosse a sua escolhida que agora estava imaginando e até ouvindo coisas relacionadas a ela.

Bella suspirou, novamente.

Seu movimento então atraiu a atenção da mesa à sua frente. A dona do café virou rapidamente seus olhos em sua direção e ela encarou belas orbes azuis. Elas estavam tristes e abatidas, mas ainda carregavam um brilho que ela reconheceu como esperança. Ao seu lado, o homem levantou o rosto da caneca que segurava com tanto afinco e também fixou seus olhos em Bella.

Às vezes, Bella só acreditava no que as palavras lhe diziam. Elas eram verdadeiras e expressavam muito mais do que as pessoas queriam dizer.

Porém, naquele momento, a cor daqueles olhos lhe transmitiu mais sentimentos e certezas do que qualquer par de palavras que ela já tenha lido em toda a sua vida.

* * *

**_Nota da autora:_**

_Olá meninas! Obrigada pelos comentários do capítulo passado, vcs me deixaram muito feliz ao perceberem meu Ed sofrido e pobrinho e meu objetivo surpresa (Lizzie adolescente) foi perfeitamente cumprido! Gosto de coisas diferentes, e uma filha já mais velha é um tanto peculiar, sim? haha_

_E então, o que me dizem sobre a Bellinha? Quais foram as primeiras impressões sobre ela? Tenho apenas que adiantar que ela é uma mulher incrível, em todos os sentidos! _

_E o que esperam desse encontro, hein? Qual será a reação do Edward? E da própria Bella? _

_Me contem suas teorias! Vcs, leitoras fantasmas queridas, não tenham medo! Eu adoro ler e responder reviews, faço isso com carinho e a opinião de vcs me ajuda a ver o que estou fazendo de errado, ou não haha_

_Bem, espero que gostem desse capítulo, e até quarta que vem! _

_Beijos! _


	4. Primeiro Encontro

**Capítulo 3**

**_Primeiro encontro_**

Edward parecia ainda pior do que no dia anterior. Entrando no café de Alice, ele simplesmente escolheu uma mesa afastada de qualquer movimento, que naquele dia era quase nulo, e esperou que sua amiga viesse lhe dar uma bronca novamente. Porém, ele não estava ligando muito para qualquer sermão que ela tivesse para ele. Sua mente estava totalmente focada no fato de que sua filha tinha sido decepcionada por uma escritora qualquer que acha que pode destruir o sonho de milhares de meninas como a dele.

Uma xícara apareceu na sua frente enquanto Alice o encarava. Ela estava tão abatida quanto ele, ainda mais que ontem. Era a vez dele se preocupar com o que estava acontecendo com sua amiga.

— Você está bem? — Edward perguntou, alcançando a mão de Alice antes da xícara. Foi um grande esforço não engolir todo o líquido de uma vez só e não ser um idiota.

— Yeah. Apenas, isso está tão vazio hoje.

Alice sofria com a falta de clientes que foi gradativa nos últimos meses. _Pixie Caffe_ era o único estabelecimento da região que vendia café de boa qualidade. Era um ponto ótimo, e Alice amava o que fazia, o que atraia não somente pessoas de perto, mas também curiosos que ouviam falar da hospitalidade e tranquilidade do lugar em meio à cidade tão barulhenta.

Porém, há poucos meses, uma loja do Starbucks abriu no quarteirão ao lado. Impulsionados pela curiosidade e pela popularidade da franquia, os clientes foram aos poucos se distanciando do ambiente calmo e indo com a maré para o mais prático e comum. Algumas poucas pessoas eram fieis à Alice e se recusavam a deixar suas deliciosas combinações, mas o que gerava mesmo lucro eram os turistas e pessoas que ali estavam apenas de passagem.

Com isso, os números do caixa de Alice diminuíram drasticamente. Ela não sofreu no começo, mas agora o peso das dívidas começava a pesar. Passava por sua mente mudar de ponto, para um lugar mais calmo e com uma nova clientela, mas aquele pequeno prédio trazia uma carga emocional muito grande para se livrar dele tão facilmente.

Então, ela apenas rezava para que conseguisse manter seu amado negócio.

— Os negócios vão melhorar, Alice. Você é genial, vai ter uma ideia que trará os idiotas que migraram pro Starbucks de volta para você.

Ela esboçou um sorriso sincero.

— Obrigada por ter fé em mim. É por isso que ainda te aturo, senão eu já tinha te dado um pé na bunda.

Edward colocou as mãos teatralmente em seu coração, fingindo estar magoado, arrancando uma tímida risada de sua amiga.

— Mas agora, falando sobre você, por que sua cara está pior que ontem?

— Lizzie perdeu um estúpido concurso.

— Ok, adolescentes participam de milhares de concursos todos os dias. Por que esse é tão importante?

— Porque ele daria a ela uma festa de debutante.

Alice se lembrou de sua afilhada lhe pedindo ajuda logo que esse concurso foi lançado. Ela queria saber o que deveria escrever na carta, e Alice apenas disse que ela precisava ser o mais sincera e verdadeira possível, que isso traria para ela sucesso. Lizzie não quis mostrar a carta para a madrinha, mas Alice sabia que só poderia ter sido escrito algo especial naquelas linhas, pois a garota sabia como emocionar com apenas palavras.

— Seria de grande ajuda se ela tivesse ganhado, você sabe disso. — Edward continuou. — Eu não consigo tirar da minha mente o rosto dela quando ela descobriu que não era a ganhadora. Eu sei que deveriam ter milhares de meninas competindo, mas minha menina merece, Alice. Por que ela não poderia ter isso como recompensa por ser uma pessoa tão maravilhosa?

Falar com Alice sempre fazia com que Edward despejasse todas as suas frustrações e pensamentos de forma livre e rápida. Ela era como uma válvula de escape, e sempre tinha a coisa certa na ponta da língua para dizer.

— Eu não descartei a nossa festa para ela. Eu sei que ela vai ficar muito feliz, Edward. Só vamos fazer do nosso jeito.

— O nosso jeito não é o suficiente! Ela merece mais! — Os olhos de Edward estavam à beira das lágrimas, mas ele nunca se deixaria levar tanto. Ele tinha que manter o controle para não sucumbir totalmente ao fracasso. — E você não pode gastar mais, Alice. Qualquer dinheiro que você tiver, você deve guardar. Você não está em condições de esbanjar.

— E se eu quiser, Edward? Eu faço o que eu quiser com meu dinheiro, e eu quero dar essa festa à minha afilhada, e não vai ser você que vai me impedir disso.

Edward colocou o rosto sobre as mãos e respirou fundo. Ele era orgulhoso e não queria ceder assim, mas sabia que com Alice seria uma luta inútil. Ela era tão teimosa ao nível de convencer qualquer indivíduo que uma nota de três dólares existe.

O sino do café tocou, mas ele não levantou os olhos para ver quem havia entrado. Edward apenas torcia para que a cada badalada do sonoro sino uma pessoa trouxesse mais outra para apreciar o ambiente que Alice criou com tanta dedicação.

Às vezes, ele se pegou pensando em como a vida era cruel com pessoas que não mereciam. Indivíduos como Jane e todos os seus familiares eram cruéis e aproveitadores, mas tinham o mundo aos seus pés. Basta um estalar de dedos, e provavelmente sua chefe teria todos os tipos de salões, buffets, vestidos e acessórios ao seu dispor. Ela com certeza reclamaria de todos eles, dizendo não estar satisfeita.

Mas, pessoas como Alice, que dedicavam sua vida somente a fazer bem ao próximo, mesmo que esse próximo seja ignorante, ingrato e exigente, recebia apenas mais e mais dívidas sobre a sua mesa de cabeceira.

Às vezes, Edward se perguntava se existia mesmo um Deus que olhava por sobre todos os homens.

— Nós vamos conseguir, ok? — Alice disse de repente, fazendo Edward ter um sobressalto. — Apenas, tire essa cara de derrotado de seu rosto, Cullen.

Edward encarou Alice, com uma tentativa de sorriso nos lábios.

De repente, um suspiro muito alto retirou a atenção de ambos. Olhando para cima, Alice e Edward encararam a pessoa que estava sentada numa mesa também afastada, mas próxima o suficiente da deles para se ouvir uma conversa num tom mais alto de voz.

A moça que estava sentada na outra mesa encarou os dois sem nenhum pudor, com o olhar assustado, como se pedisse desculpa pela interrupção.

Edward estagnou quando olhou fixamente para ela.

Ele reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar. Mesmo estando bem sonolento quando a viu anunciar que Lizzie não era a vencedora de seu concurso estúpido, ele gravou os traços delicados de seu rosto, seus longos cachos e seus olhos profundamente castanhos. Em qualquer outra situação, ele teria ficado feliz em observá-la e ter sua atenção. Mas agora a única coisa que Edward conseguia enxergar era o fato de que ela havia acabado com o sonho de sua filha.

— Foi você! Por sua culpa minha filha não vai ter uma estúpida festa!

Todas as conversas se cessaram no café e os olhos se voltaram para um Edward muito alterado. Ele estava em pé, apontando o dedo indicador para a morena que estava com os olhos arregalados de medo. Alice agarrou o braço dele e o fez recuar, mas seu movimento não teve dos melhores resultados. Edward se soltou e caminhou até a mesa de Isabella Swan.

— Tenho certeza de que você não tem nem noção de quantos corações quebrou com essa história de concurso, não é? Você imagina a quantidade de meninas que devem estar chorando agora porque não conseguiram a maldita festa de debutante? Você tem noção de que uma dessas meninas é a minha filha?

Edward só via vermelho. Todas as palavras que ele queria jogar na cara de pessoas que ele não podia nem ao menos olhar nos olhos foram sendo despejadas sobre Bella, que ainda estava com os olhos assustados, encarando as mesmas orbes verdes que ela viu naquela tão doce menina da foto mais cedo.

Naquele momento, ela entendeu cada linha daquela carta que Elizabeth havia mandado para ela. Seu pai realmente faria qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz.

Até mesmo atacar uma mulher no meio de um pacato café.

— Você é uma pessoa sem coração! Não seria mais simples fingir uma festa com uma menina qualquer? Você precisava envolver pessoas que necessitam e depois arrancar toda a esperança delas de uma vez só?

— Edward, cale essa boca!

O grito de Alice ecoou por todo o lugar, fazendo com que os únicos sons que ecoaram pelo espaço fossem a respiração descompassada de Edward e os soluços silenciosos de uma Bella devastada.

Ela sabia que provavelmente havia quebrado o coração de muitas de suas fãs, porém, ela não tinha ideia da proporção que isso iria tomar. A única coisa que ela queria era fazer as pessoas felizes com seus livros e agora, encarando o fracasso e as decepções que suas ideias causavam às pessoas, a única coisa que ela poderia fazer era chorar.

— Eu não sabia, ok? Eu não tinha a mínima noção de que aquele resultado iria ser rodado ontem! — Bella disse, de repente se sentindo mais forte e mais destemida do que nunca. Toda a sua frustração começou a se derramar em palavras. — Eu também fui enganada! A única coisa que aqueles sanguessugas querem de mim é meu dinheiro! Eles não ligam para as milhares de meninas que pagam o salário deles! Eles apenas querem que elas dêem lucro!

Bella se levantou e encarou Edward da forma que podia, pois ele era um bocado mais alto que ela. Seus olhos verdes ainda pareciam fumegar com raiva a frustração, e algo mais que ela não se preocupou em identificar.

— Pra sua informação, eu não sou nenhuma destruidora de corações! Eu li cada carta e e-mail que essas meninas me mandaram, passei horas dos meus dias e das minhas noites me dedicando para cada uma delas!

Sua voz também ecoava pelo lugar, poderosa. Como Edward não se moveu, ela se sentiu corajosa para continuar.

— E sabe de uma coisa Sr. Cullen? Eu li a carta da sua filha hoje. E eu teria dado a maldita festa a ela se não tivessem me enganado! Elizabeth Cullen era a garota que mais merecia esse único dia de glamour e fama!

O choque no rosto de Edward chegou a ser cômico. _Agora ele estava recuando, uh?_ Pensou Bella, com toda a raiva ainda pulsando por seu corpo, lhe dando o incentivo para que seu discurso continuasse a se derramar no ouvido de todos ali presentes.

— E, Sr. Cullen, sua filha é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eu pude ver nas poucas linhas que ela me escreveu que ela é a garota mais altruísta e amorosa que eu conheço, sem nem ao menos ter encarado seus olhos pessoalmente alguma vez. Pena que ela tem um pai tão ignorante, que prefere gastar suas energias jogando toda a sua frustração em pessoas que apenas queriam fazer o bem!

Bella estava ofegante. Edward não conseguia dizer mais nenhuma palavra, nem mesmo aos insultos que recebeu da morena à sua frente.

Desviando o olhar, Bella pegou uma nota de 20 dólares de sua bolsa, a jogou sobre a mesa e saiu do café num rompante. Ela não sabia qual seria seu paradeiro, apenas queria um lugar onde pudesse liberar todas as lágrimas que estavam presas em sua garganta e que imploravam para sair.

Vários segundos se passaram antes que qualquer um no café se mexesse. O ar parecia pesado e Alice sabia que logo aquela briga seria divulgada para o resto do mundo e seu café estaria arruinado de vez.

Mas o café não seria a coisa mais quebrada por ali.

Com um baque, Edward caiu de volta na cadeira em que estivera sentado e esfregou as mãos sobre seu rosto. Ele queira chorar, queria gritar, queria quebrar algo. Ele queria fazer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_.

Ele só conseguia balançar sua cabeça.

— Merda, eu estraguei tudo, não foi?

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Olá meninas! Primeiramente queria dizer boas vindas a todas as minhas leitoras novas! Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews e com a presença de vcs, espero estar fazendo um bom trabalho ;)_

_E bem, o que acharam do primeiro encontro? Meio intenso? haha Tenho que dizer que gosto muito desse capítulo pq eu fiz ele de uma vez, sem pausa, e ficou exatamente do jeito que eu queria haha_

_Então, o que me dizem? Bellinha e Ed vão se atracar mais? Quais serão as consequencias desse bate boca? Me mandem suas teorias!_

_Beijos, e até quarta que vem s2_

_Ps. Guardem saliva para xingar o James e a Victoria mais tarde minha gente. Eles ainda tem um papel cativo nessa fic *corre pras colinas*_


	5. A proposta

**Capítulo 4**

**_A proposta_**

A calça de Jasper estava uma bagunça completa de lágrimas. Ele não ligava. Só o fato de que Bella teve coragem de vir até ele e despejar todas as suas decepções e tristezas já era uma vitória, pois ele sabia, mais até mesmo que sua amiga, que ela necessitava desse momento de total e completo desabafo.

— Eu não sou uma destruidora de corações, sou?

Bella achava que depois de dizer tudo o que sentia para Edward, ela não seria mais atingida por suas palavras, mas estava enganada. A cada segundo ela era golpeada, repetidamente, com tudo o que ele havia dito pra ela. Quando fechava seus olhos, podia ver aqueles olhos cheios de raiva e decepção, a julgando com uma intensidade tremenda.

— Você não é, Bella. Ele só estava frustrado, é apenas isso. Você só estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. A destruidora de corações aqui é a Victoria. Sério, onde você arranjou aquela mulher?

Isso tirou um pequeno riso de Bella. Victoria nunca foi a pessoa mais agradável de todas, desde o início. A nova escritora nunca estivera nesse ramo antes, então aceitou de bom grado a sugestão que a editora lhe mandou. Apesar de não ser tão simpática, sua agente sabia lidar com todas as coisas que ela não sabia de forma excepcional.

— Não quero pensar nela agora. Graças a ela eu fui uma completa vadia com quem não merecia.

— Oh, Bella, querida, porque você sempre coloca a culpa em cima de você? O cara também foi um completo idiota, pelo que você me disse.

Bella não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça que a culpa de tudo aquilo tinha sido, na maioria, dela. Chegava a ser até meio egoísta pensar que os problemas do pai de Elizabeth se resumiam a uma simples festa de debutante, mas ao ouvir novamente a frustração que ele despejou sobre ela em sua mente, só fazia com que Bella pensasse cada vez mais que se ela não tivesse promovido esse concurso, ele não teria surtado daquela forma.

— Ele foi. Mas isso não me impede de ter sido, também.

— Ok, Miss altruísta, não vou discutir mais. Mas, eu ainda quero saber, como você está em relação ao concurso?

A morena suspirou. Aquele era um assunto que ela não queria tocar nunca mais, mas sabia que era necessário porque a pessoa que sofreu mais dano nisso tudo foi ela, sendo enganada tão facilmente.

— Eu me sinto _tão_ ingênua.

— Você _é_ assim, Bella.

Ela lançou um olhar feio à Jasper, mas ele não recuou. Não era de seu feitio mentir, ainda mais para sua melhor amiga.

— Eu queria ser recompensada por isso. Eu só aceitei essa história porque Victoria e James insistiram que seria bom para a divulgação do filme.

— Claro que teríamos um dedo do Mr. Perfeito nisso.

Bella fez uma careta. A relação de seu melhor amigo e seu noivo não era das melhores. Desde a primeira vez que se encontraram, farpas foram trocadas, tanto por olhar, quanto por indiretas. James tinha ciúmes do fato de Bella ser tão intima de outro homem que não fosse ele, e Jasper simplesmente não gostava de James. Ele adorava repetir que aquele não era o cara certo, e que ela deveria esperar antes de se amarrar com o primeiro bonitão que lhe dá uma boa dose de orgasmos semanais.

— Não comece. James só quer o meu bem, ele entende de negócios melhor do que eu.

— Não melhor do que eu, Bella.

— Esse não é o assunto no momento, ok? — Bella estava farta de brigas. Ela não queria ter uma agora com a única pessoa com quem poderia desabafar livremente. — Eu só queria o melhor para as minhas fãs, e agora estou nisso. Eu queria fazer alguma coisa, mas não consigo pensar em nada.

— Essa é minha função. — Jasper disse, com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios.

— Você já tem um plano?

— Sempre, Bella. Você vai fazer a festa para a pessoa certa, e ainda vai sair lucrando porque seu filme vai ser divulgado.

— Como?

Jasper conseguiu a total atenção de Bella. Ela se levantou de seu colo, onde ainda estava deitada, e enxugou as lágrimas remanescentes com o lenço que seu amigo lhe ofereceu quando ela entrou pela porta, soluçando.

— Você irá aceitar a festa com a mini prostituta. Faça tudo como eles mandarem, não discuta. Finja ser boazinha, coisa que você é facilmente. — Bella fez uma careta, mas Jasper continuou. — Mas, por trás disso, você vai promover a festa de Elizabeth Cullen.

— O quê?

— Eu sei que você estava pensando em fazer uma festa para ela com seu próprio dinheiro antes do pai dela ser um grosso. E sei também que você não iria desistir da festa apenas porque ficou um pouco magoada, porque ela não tem culpa do que o pai fez.

Bella suspirou. Ela não precisava falar com Jasper, ele simplesmente sabia o que ela pensava, em quase todas as ocasiões.

— Então, você escala o tal Edward e a dona do café, e vocês fazem uma festa para Elizabeth. Mas tem que ser exatamente no mesmo dia que a festa para a boneca inflável.

— Certo. E depois dessa super produção, a gente faz o que?

— O resto é por minha conta. Te garanto que você não vai se arrepender.

Ela sabia que essa afirmativa era a mais pura verdade. Jasper sempre foi genial, e nunca deixou sua amiga na mão, nenhuma vez.

— Obrigada por me ajudar. — Bella estendeu a mão e apertou a de Jasper com força, lhe lançando um sorriso agradecido. Ele se aproximou mais e abraçou a amiga.

— A mulher que se casar com você vai ser de muita sorte. — Ela disse em suas costas, arrancando uma risada de Jasper.

— Estou disponível, você sabe.

— Não, obrigada. É nojento pensar em você nu.

— Assim você ofende minha masculinidade, Bella.

— Oh, sem drama. Sei que tem muitas que _adoram_ a sua masculinidade.

— Sim, elas amam. — Ele disse com uma piscadela.

Jasper apareceu na vida de Bella de uma forma inesperada. Em seus primeiros dias de faculdade, a morena foi até a biblioteca se familiarizar com o ambiente em que passaria grande parte de seus dias. Sentado em um canto, um garoto alto e loiro lhe chamou a atenção. Não pela beleza, — que era excepcional e excêntrica, o que atraia realmente o sexo oposto — mas pelo livro que ele tinha em mãos. Aquele livro não era comum, e era um dos favoritos de Bella. As únicas pessoas com quem ela conversou sobre ele eram pessoas estranhas da internet, e elas não pareciam ter a mesma paixão que ela tinha.

Então, num ato de coragem, ela resolveu puxar assunto com o estranho. Bella ficou espantada quando ele lhe respondeu com um sorriso simpático nos lábios, e não com uma carranca por ter sido arrancado de sua leitura. A partir dali, eles sempre se encontraram para conversar sobre os mais diferentes tipos de livros e artigos, e logo se tornaram bons amigos.

Como andavam muito juntos, as pessoas rapidamente faziam a ligação de que eles eram um par romântico, mas isso nunca chegou à mente de nenhum dos dois. Bella via em Jasper um melhor amigo homem que nunca teve a oportunidade de ter. Além de ser extremamente calmo e prestativo, ele lhe divertia e entendia os dilemas dela com maestria. Para Jasper, Bella era como uma irmã mais nova. Ele a achava muito atraente — e sempre fazia questão de dizer isso a ela —, mas nunca se envolveria num relacionamento com sua amiga. O carinho que sentia o impedia de ser um cafajeste, como ele costumava ser com as outras. Jasper tinha a filosofia de que só se relacionaria sério com alguém quando achasse a pessoa certa, e essa pessoa não era Bella.

— Bem, agora vamos lavar esse rosto e ir para nossa missão. Eu vou te levar até o café novamente para falar com o tal Edward.

Bella estremeceu levemente. Ela não esperava ter um encontro com ele tão brevemente. Sua mente ainda tinha aquele olhar bem registrado, e não era relacionado a coisas boas de sua vida.

— Sem medo, Bella. Estarei lá com você, e se esse idiota começar a gritar de novo, eu darei conta dele, ok?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e tentou sorrir.

**[...]**

O café parecia tão vazio quanto na tarde anterior. Bella se lembrava dos dias em que vinha até ele e não conseguia achar uma mesa desocupada. Ela se sentava no balcão, observando os doces na vitrine, e quem comeria cada um deles. A dona do café sempre lhe lançava um sorriso e dizia que logo a sua mesa estaria disponível.

Os doces ainda pareciam estar tão apetitosos como antes, mas a falta de procura por eles fazia o coração de Bella se sentir brevemente vazio.

Os grandes olhos da dona se voltaram para Jasper e Bella logo que eles entraram. Seu corpo se retraiu brevemente, mas a expressão no rosto da morena fez com que Alice não se sentisse ameaçada. Ela caminhou com lentidão até eles, e pela primeira vez Bella reparou o quanto ela parecia pequena e frágil.

— Hm, pois não?

— Eu... Nós...

— Nós gostaríamos de falar com Edward. E com a senhorita também. — Jasper disse por Bella. Ela não gostou do fato de estar sem palavras, mas ela se sentia desconfortável com todas as lembranças que aquele lugar e aqueles olhos azuis lhe traziam.

— Edward está trabalhando. Eu não sei se ele irá aparecer por hoje, mas eu posso tentar falar com ele. Eu, hm, posso saber do que se trata?

— Não.

— Sim.

Bella lançou um olhar bravo à Jasper. Ela estava assustada sim, mas não queria ser agressiva e grossa com essas pessoas que não mereciam sua frustração. Ele cedeu um pouco, mas parecia tão incomodado quanto ela. Frequentemente, ele lançava olhares à dona do café que ainda estava em sua frente, esperando a resposta correta. Bella observou seu amigo com cuidado e segurou uma risada. Ela conhecia aquele olhar no rosto dele, e não era de algo negativo.

— Nós queremos falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem. — Bella respirou fundo e tomou as rédeas da conversa novamente. — Eu não quero brigar, eu só quero conversar com vocês.

— Eu tentarei falar com ele. — Ela lançou um sorriso tímido em direção aos dois. — Enquanto isso, fiquem à vontade. Vou pedir pra uma das minhas funcionárias atender vocês.

A dona do café se encaminhou para o balcão e Bella levou Jasper até a sua costumeira mesa.

— Não pense que eu não vi. — Bella anunciou logo depois que a garçonete chegou com um café sem açúcar para Jasper e um chá para ela.

— Viu o quê?

— Oh, por favor! Você amou a dona do café.

— O quê? Não Bella, ela não é o meu tipo.

— Seu tipo são todas, Jas. Confesse.

Jasper não pode dizer mais nada, porque naquele momento o sino da porta tocou e Edward entrou no café. Ele parecia estar cauteloso, mas Bella identificou aqueles vincos em sua testa como curiosidade. Ela observou a grande forma caminhar até o balcão e falar brevemente com a dona do café antes de voltar seu olhar para Bella.

Da mesma forma como da primeira vez, eles trancaram seu olhar um no outro. Várias sensações passaram por entre os olhares: raiva, indignação, curiosidade. A troca entre eles era feita de um silêncio que gritava. Ao mesmo tempo em que ambos se sentiam impelidos a continuar ali, eles queriam fugir. Bella se sentia tão confusa com a intensidade das orbes verdes de Edward que teve que desviar seus olhos para sua xícara por um momento.

Quando ela voltou seu olhar para cima, a pequena mulher de cabelos curtos e negros trazia Edward até a sua mesa, com uma mão firmemente em seu braço. Sem cerimônia, ela se sentou do lado oposto da mesa e o encarou até que ele fizesse o mesmo.

A proximidade dos quarto fazia com que o ar ficasse com uma carga estática. As mãos estavam fechadas em punhos, os olhares nunca eram diretamente direcionados a ninguém, as bocas estavam seladas.

— Acho que ninguém vai se matar, certo? Então vamos começar. — A dona do café anunciou, cansada daquele clima desnecessário. Ela não gostava de sentir como se fosse uma adolescente emburrada. — Eu sou Alice, esse é Edward. Você eu sei que é Bella Swan, mas seu amigo é...?

— Jasper. Jasper Withlook.

— Certo. Você é o noivo?

Jasper se sentiu confuso por um momento, mas logo percebeu que ela havia o confundido com James.

— Não, sou muito melhor que ele. — Bella bateu levemente no braço do amigo. — Sou melhor amigo de Bella.

Bella observava com curiosidade a troca entre Alice e Jasper, mas viu pela sua visão periférica que Edward franziu o cenho ainda mais quando a amiga proferiu a palavra noivo. Teria ele ficado surpreso?

No mesmo momento, Edward voltou seu olhar até Bella. Ele parecia tão cansado quanto ontem, mas a tensão trazia ao seu rosto uma severidade que ela não gostou de ver. Pela primeira vez, a morena prestou atenção em todos os traços do rosto dele e chegou à conclusão de que seria muito mais agradável aos olhos se não tivesse tantas coisas para carregar em seus ombros.

— Me desculpe por ontem. — Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Embaraçados, eles desviaram o olhar novamente. Os dois amigos presentes na mesa, surpresos pela troca rápida, sorriram um para o outro, em cumplicidade.

— Eu juro que não imaginava o que aconteceria ao fazer aquele concurso. Eu só queria o bem para todas as minhas fãs. E não fui eu quem escolheu a vencedora. Em tese, essa era minha função, mas fui enganada.

— Oh. — Edward respondeu, vendo a sinceridade não somente nas palavras, mas também naqueles olhos intensos. — E eu não deveria ter sido tão grosso...

— E idiota, insensível, uma dor na bunda. — Alice completou, claramente indignada com a atitude de Edward no dia anterior.

— E, me desculpe de novo. — Ele continuou, ignorando as palavras da amiga. — Eu só tinha muita coisa na cabeça e acabei descontando em você.

Bella viu também em seu olhar que ele estava sendo sincero e estava realmente arrependido. Algumas poucas linhas se suavizaram em seu rosto, assim como também nos de Bella.

Era com situações como essa que Bella se surpreendia. Apenas algumas palavras. Poucas, mas sinceras e de coração, e todo o clima denso que estava sobre aquela mesa pareceu se dissolver lentamente como uma neblina numa manhã de outono.

— Certo, agora que todas as desculpas foram dadas e aceitas, temos uma proposta para vocês. — Jasper anunciou. Ele estava ainda mais animado que Bella com todo esse plano, e a amiga já começava a desconfiar de toda sua empolgação.

— Proposta? — Alice indagou, olhando somente para Jasper. Não passou despercebido para Edward que ela estava levemente inclinada em direção ao loiro estranho à sua frente.

— Nós queremos dar uma festa à Elizabeth.

Alice imediatamente começou a quicar na cadeira, como se aquela noticia fosse tudo o que ela queria ouvir. Seus olhos ficaram brilhantes de lágrimas e Bella sentiu uma simpatia tão grande pela pequena mulher que queria passar seus braços por ela e lhe abraçar forte.

Edward estava com o queixo caído. Ele ainda estava assimilando cada palavra que a escritora havia acabado de dizer.

— Tipo, uma festa de debutante? Mas não foi ela quem ganhou o concurso!

— Nós sabemos disso, mas precisamos fazer uma coisa, e pra isso precisamos da ajuda de vocês. — Jasper anunciou, olhando sério para Edward.

— É claro que nós ajudamos! O que a gente precisa fazer? — Alice anunciou, tão animada quanto uma adolescente. Edward se sentia confuso com as oscilações de humor de sua amiga. Num momento ela parecia tão madura, e no outro estava mais infantil que a própria Elizabeth.

— Devagar com isso, Alice. — Edward a cortou. — Quem pagará essa festa?

— Eu, com meu dinheiro. — Bella anunciou, tranquilamente.

— Não, eu não aceito.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Edward.

— Eu não vou deixar que você pague uma festa tão cara para a minha filha sendo que você nem ao menos a conhece. Não, não posso aceitar.

— Claro que você pode, seu idiota! Onde você acha que vamos conseguir dinheiro pra alguma coisa, Edward? Nem se você nunca mais dormir conseguiríamos isso! — Alice declarou, agora nervosa com a atitude ignorante de Edward.

— Eu não quero dívida com mais ninguém, Alice! E não quero me arriscar com nada, não confio em boas intenções quando não sei qual será o preço delas no futuro.

Alice transformou sua carranca em uma linha reta. Apesar de não concordar com Edward, ela se calou diante dele, sabendo que aquele assunto era delicado demais para colocar na roda juntamente com o que estavam discutindo.

— Eu não vou te cobrar nada. Eu _quero_ fazer essa festa por Elizabeth. Ela é uma menina que merece. — Bella declarou, estranhamente séria. Seu coração estava cansado de brigas. Sua cota já estava bem preenchida esses dias.

— Sim, mas garanto que a festa faz parte da proposta, uh? O que eu e Alice teremos que fazer? — Edward perguntou, tentando não cometer o mesmo erro do dia anterior ao ser indelicado sem necessidade.

— Vocês dois só precisam ajudar Bella com os preparativos da festa. Buffet, salão, roupas e etc. Isso tudo ficará no nome de vocês dois, mas quem pagará por tudo será Bella. — Jasper respondeu.

— E porque as coisas não ficarão no nome dela?

— Porque ela já vai ser responsável por uma festa. Mas nós teremos que ter duas. Uma para a menina sorteada, e outra para sua filha.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, cada vez mais curioso com as respostas que o homem loiro à sua frente lhe dava com tanta confiança. Ele sabia que nem todos eram iguais à Jane, mas tinha hesitação suficiente para todos que pareciam ser simpáticos e prestativos demais com ele. Era uma cicatriz que ele não gostava de carregar, mas que sempre voltava a pulsar quando passava por uma situação parecida com a do seu passado.

— Edward, eu não sou uma pessoa com más intenções. — Bella disse de repente, levantando uma de suas mãos e tocando as mãos dele, que estavam juntas, apertadas sobre a mesa.

Ele levantou o olhar e encontrou o de Bella. Ela transparecia verdade, então ele se permitiu relaxar minimamente. A pele dela sobre a dele era delicada, e ele gostou da sensação de ter alguém do sexo oposto que não fosse Alice ou sua filha lhe tocando com sinceridade.

— Eu fui enganada, e quero dar o troco. Eu também não sei o que Jasper tem em mente, mas posso te garantir que nada vai atingir nem você, nem Alice e nem Elizabeth. O meu único desejo é fazer um dia feliz para sua menina. Eu sei que ela vai se sentir realizada com isso, e que você também vai.

"Eu não sei qual é a sua situação financeira, mas sei que não é o suficiente para lhe dar uma festa digna. Ela me escreveu sobre isso, e eu pude sentir a dor em suas palavras. Ela só quer fazer todos felizes, Edward, e eu admirei muito o altruísmo de sua filha. Se ela é uma pessoa tão boa, tenho certeza que aprendeu isso com você. Então, você, por favor, me deixaria dar essa festa à ela?

Um silêncio magistral seguiu as palavras de Bella. Suas mãos pequenas ainda estavam sobre as de Edward, e ele parecia estar mais relaxado a cada som que saia da boca da morena.

Seu discurso todo havia tocado Edward de uma forma especial. Bella parecia sempre tão delicada, mas não deixava de ser sincera com as coisas que dizia. Mas, o elogio que realmente atingiu seu coração foi o fato de que ela disse que ele era bom. Apesar de saber disso, Edward sempre se esquecia quer era um homem digno por todas as coisas que ele tinha de fazer diariamente em seu trabalho. Muitas vezes ele precisava de chacoalhões para não acreditar em seus pensamentos que sempre lhe traziam para baixo.

Ele se sentia agradecido e confuso por uma simples desconhecida trazer à tona tantas emoções que ele precisava reviver em seu coração.

E Edward precisava pensar em Elizabeth. Sua pequena ficaria tão feliz com uma festa que a perspectiva de lhe negar isso se transformava em uma dor quase física.

Novamente, ele teria que engolir seu orgulho.

— Ok, eu aceito a festa.

E ele engoliria o orgulho quantas vezes fosse preciso para que ele visse o sorriso nos lábios de Bella mais uma vez.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Olá meninas! Sejam muito bem vindas as leitoras novas, e obrigada por todas as reviews, vcs são uns amores! _

_Bem, o que acharam? Conhecemos mais o menino Jas nesse capítulo (confesso que ele é meu xódo, assim como a Alice), e tivemos uma interação entre os protagonistas e um provável novo casal na área. E essa proposta do final, uh? O que vcs acham que tudo isso vai dar?_

_Comentem muito, adoro ler e responder suas teorias!_

_Beijos, e até quarta que vem s2 _


	6. Planos

**Capítulo 5**

**_Planos_**

Quando Edward chegou naquela noite em casa, pode ouvir a voz de sua filha cantando uma música pop qualquer e o barulho do aspirador de pó vindo dos quartos. Sem muito ânimo para ir até ela, ele jogou seu corpo sobre o sofá e fechou seus olhos, esperando não dormir ali mesmo.

Porém, sua mente estava agitada demais para simplesmente apagar. Até agora Edward estava receoso em ter aceitado a proposta da tal escritora Bella Swan. Ele sentia que ela estava sendo o mais sincera e honesta possível, mas a parte desconfiada de seu cérebro martelava que todo seu sofrimento poderia se repetir.

Será que ele suportaria ser humilhado mais uma vez? Será que todo o esforço e trabalho valeriam à pena?

Edward sentiu um cutucão em seu ombro. Abrindo os olhos, assustado, ele deu de cara com Elizabeth à sua frente, com sua beleza delicada de adolescente toda desarrumada por estar limpando a casa, uma mão colocada sobre a cintura, e uma carranca divertida em seu rosto angelical.

Sim, valeria à pena.

— Posso saber onde estava a essa hora, Sr. Cullen?

— Trabalhando, Miss Cullen. — Ele respondeu, se sentando no sofá. Lizzie não diminuiu sua carranca.

— Eu sei que você não fica no escritório até depois das cinco. O trabalho sempre vem pra casa, mas você nunca se atrasa. Pode parar de mentir, pai.

Edward estava amaldiçoando Alice nesse momento. Lizzie tinha de andar menos com a madrinha para parar de ser tão intuitiva.

— Eu tinha umas coisas pra resolver lá, Lizzie. Não se preocupe, não estava fazendo nada de errado.

— Você sabe que não gosto quando mente pra mim, não sabe? Vou te colocar de castigo, como você também faz comigo. — Ela respondeu, sentando ao lado do pai e franzindo a testa. Lizzie tentava ser brava, mas era impossível ao ver os olhos do pai, tão cansados e pesados.

Edward riu.

— Menos aí, pequena. Não vamos confundir a autoridade dessa casa.

Lizzie bufou, mas se aconchegou no colo do pai. Edward a apertou em seus braços e deu um beijo em seu cabelo, enquanto tentava não desmanchar o coque bem feito nele.

— Sabe, se você tiver namorando pai, eu não vou ficar brava.

Edward congelou. Se havia uma coisa que sua filha nunca havia citado, era o fato da presença, ou não, de uma mulher na vida dele. Ele se sentia bem feliz em ter sua intimidade preservada da mente cheia de hormônios de uma adolescente.

— De onde você tirou essa ideia, Lizzie?

— Não se faça de desentendido, pai. Eu sei que você tem que descarregar sua tensão de vez em quando. E concordo com isso porque você anda muito chato.

Ele afastou o corpo de Lizzie do seu e encarou seus olhos. Desta vez, quem estava com uma carranca era ele.

— De onde você tirou que eu preciso "descarregar minha tensão"?

— Pai, você é homem. Faz uns bons anos que não vejo você trazer ninguém pra casa. E as que você trouxe, foram apenas por uma noite. Faria bem ter uma companhia que não seja eu ou a tia Alice.

— Desde quando você é conselheira amorosa? — Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, não gostando do rumo da conversa.

— Eu não preciso ser uma conselheira pra ver o quanto você ta sobrecarregado, pai. Se você se permitisse, sei lá, sair uma noite por semana, conhecer gente nova, isso te faria um bem danado. Sua vida não se resume a mim, você tem que viver a sua também.

Edward viu naquelas palavras a declaração de Bella sobre Lizzie ser tão altruísta. Sua filha era tão boa que qualquer dúvida que ainda existente nele sobre a festa estava se esvaindo rapidamente.

Ele só se perguntava por que ainda estava pensando nas palavras de Isabella Swan.

— Você é a minha vida. Sem você, eu não existiria. — Ele continuou, teimoso.

— Sua vida está mandando você tirar a bunda do sofá e sair. — Ela o desafiou, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

— Olha o vocabulário, mocinha. — Ele disse, mas depois de alguns segundos, também sorriu.

— Eu estou falando sério, ok? Quero que você saia. Eu vou dormir esse fim de semana na tia Alice, e você vai pegar uma balada. Combinado?

— Tem que ser agora? — Edward falou, fazendo uma careta.

Lizzie colocou um dedo sobre o queixo e observou atentamente seu pai.

— Não, esse fim de semana não. Ninguém vai te querer enquanto você estiver parecendo um zumbi.

Edward fez uma careta, o que só fez com que a menina risse.

— Nesse final de semana você vai descansar. Pode deixar que eu faço tudo aqui em casa, você não precisa se preocupar. Eu quero que você durma, certo? Se eu ver alguma pasta daquelas de processos na sua mão, a coisa vai ficar muito feia.

— Certo, capitã! — Edward fez continência, e Lizzie apenas sorriu satisfeita.

Lizzie saiu da sala para preparar o jantar e Edward voltou a se largar no sofá. Ele ainda se perguntava como teve a sorte de ter uma filha tão bonita, tanto por fora quanto por dentro.

**[...]**

No dia seguinte, Edward se encontrava no café de Alice, na hora do almoço, para conversar novamente com Bella Swan sobre os preparativos para a festa de Lizzie. Ela ainda não estava presente, mas sua amiga já esperava sentada na mesma mesa do dia anterior. O café não estava tão vazio, mas o movimento ainda era fraco para o horário em que estavam.

Edward queria de alguma forma poder ajudar sua tão teimosa, mas especial, amiga.

— Vai me dar o almoço de graça? — Ele perguntou com um sorriso, tentando fazer piada. Não surtiu muito efeito.

— Qualquer dólar que entrar aqui é lucro, então, não. — Ela respondeu, soltando um suspiro.

— A situação vai melhorar. Quando imaginaríamos que a festa de Lizzie seria mesmo feita? A sorte está a nosso favor, Alice.

— Nossa, temos alguém aqui que acordou de bom humor! A que se deve tudo isso? Um belo par de olhos castanhos, suponho. — Ela levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas e postou um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

— Cale a boca, Alice. Ninguém me deixou assim. Apenas estou mais descansado hoje.

— Aposto que foi porque sonhou com _ela_ e teve um motivo para usar suas mãos hoje de manhã na hora do banho.

— O que há de errado com você e com Lizzie? Ontem ela queria me empurrar pra qualquer mulher que estivesse disposta a entrar nas minhas calças, agora você com isso. Quero minha privacidade de volta!

— Eu sabia! — Alice declarou, rindo.

Edward não iria negar a informação. Quando foi para a cama na noite anterior, se pegou pensando constantemente não mais nas palavras da escritora, mas sim na forma como seus lábios ondulavam enquanto ela falava, e em como aqueles olhos castanhos eram tão bonitos e profundos. Desejou poder colocar as mãos apenas por um segundo sobre seus cachos longos e provar que a textura deles era tão macia quanto parecia.

Mas ele nunca admitiria isso à Alice.

Interrompendo a conversa constrangedora, o sino do café tocou e ambos observaram a porta enquanto Bella entrava no recinto. Assim como Edward, ela parecia estar com uma expressão muito mais suave e feliz no rosto. Em seus olhos, podia-se ver uma nova esperança.

— Boa tarde. — Ela disse formalmente, enquanto se sentava com eles à mesa. Um sorriso tímido despontou em seus lábios e Edward o retribuiu discretamente, para que Alice não fizesse mais especulações.

— Olá Bella. Dormiu bem? — Alice perguntou, olhando diretamente para Edward, em seguida. Ele queria bufar, mas se conteve.

— Hm, sim. Meu noivo me fez uma maravilhosa massagem ontem à noite, acho que isso ajudou a relaxar meus nervos.

Edward achou que a informação seria um balde de água fria nas investidas de sua amiga, mas ela ainda continuava com um sorriso grande nos lábios. Depois de alguns segundos, porém, percebeu que quem se sentia decepcionado ali era ele.

— Ótimo! Aposto que temos muito trabalho pela frente, não é?

— Com certeza! — Bella retrucou, tão animada quanto Alice.

Na próxima hora, Alice e Bella se revezavam entre ideias de decoração, salão, roupas, Buffet. Alice foi enfática ao dizer que cuidaria da comida, pois já tinha tudo planejado desde o inicio e Bella não hesitou em aceitar. Ela sabia, pelos bolinhos de Alice, que o cardápio seria mais do que delicioso.

E as próximas duas semanas se dividiram entre um trabalho estressante no escritório, com Jane gritando mais do que o habitual com Edward, pois ele estava demorando demais para lhe entregar os processos prontos, e entre duas eufóricas mulheres que entraram no modo planejamento de cabeça.

Por Edward, elas fariam tudo de bom grado sozinhas. Bella e Alice haviam se tornado tão amigas de repente, que ele sabia que elas fariam as melhores escolhas para a festa de sua filha. Mas ambas insistiam que ele devia estar presente em cada detalhe que colocariam naquele salão, desde o sabor do bolo, até o enfeite que ficaria sobre a mesa dos convidados.

Depois de alguns dias, ele achou que ficaria completamente cansado. Porém, a energia e empolgação das duas faziam com que tudo se tornasse mais divertido do que realmente era.

Edward se via observando o brilho nos olhos de Alice quando tinha um limite de gastos tão grande para satisfazer a vontade de sua afilhada. Às vezes, ele pensava o quanto Alice era a mãe que Lizzie não teve durante toda a sua vida, e ficava com o coração apertado por não poder retribuir de alguma forma.

E Bella. Ela parecia tão dedicada e tão decidida sobre todos os detalhes que era como se fosse íntima de sua pequena, e elas sequer haviam se encontrado alguma vez. Com ela, a dívida parecia ser ainda maior, mas quando ele via o prazer estampado nos tão variados sorrisos que Bella dava durante os dias, ele concretizava o sentimento de que aquela era uma mulher completamente sincera e entregue aos seus desejos.

Ele admirava toda a vida que emanava dela com tanto fervor.

**[...]**

Edward evitou ao máximo o dia da prova de roupa. Ele havia tentado convencer Alice de que algum dos ternos que ele tinha em casa serviria e que não precisaria de um novo, mas ela apenas fez uma carranca que ele identificou como perigosa e então cedeu, para que não houvesse nenhum dano.

Ao chegarem à loja em que todas as roupas seriam feitas, ele se viu cercado por mulheres que queriam de alguma forma ajudá-lo. Alice revirava os olhos para todas elas, espantando cada uma com um aceno de mão, se direcionando para os provadores. Havia uma senhora ali, muito menos eufórica que todas as outras, que lhe sorriu suavemente enquanto observava a cara assustada de Edward.

— Oh querido, elas te assustaram? Não se preocupe, isso sempre acontece quando algum pedaço de mal caminho passa por aqui.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, e Alice apenas riu.

— Onde está Bella? — Ele perguntou de repente, procurando pela morena por entre os provadores.

— Ela ainda não chegou. Na verdade, a prova dos nossos vestidos é só daqui alguns dias, mas eu insisti para que ela viesse aprovar a sua roupa. — Alice sorriu, provocativa.

As indiretas que a amiga dava a Edward perduraram durante essas duas semanas. A cada sorriso ou olhar que ele lançava até a escritora, Alice tinha uma frase indiscreta para dizer. Ele não se sentia tão constrangido em tempos, não somente pelo fato de que Bella era uma pessoa compromissada, mas também porque tudo o que a amiga lhe dizia era verdade.

Ele era um homem, e não podia negar que Bella era muito bonita aos seus olhos. Junto com sua simpatia, sinceridade e dedicação, ela se tornava ainda mais interessante. E o fato de que Edward não havia se interessado por nenhuma mulher realmente durante todos os anos posteriores a morte da sua esposa ajudaram nas suas fantasias.

Porém, para ele, isso era apenas algo que ficaria no plano das ideias. Por mais interesse que tivesse em Isabella Swan, ele não seria o homem chato que ficaria atrás de alguém comprometido.

Alice parecia não ter esse mesmo pensamento.

— Ok, Alice, quando você vai parar com isso? Terei que citar Jasper novamente?

O rubor no rosto da pequena fez com que Edward sorrisse.

Há dois dias, Jasper havia se juntado aos planos da festa para que cuidasse de todo o dinheiro que estava sendo gasto. Ele tinha um diploma em economia e sempre cuidou das finanças de Bella, desde o começo de sua carreira, então não havia melhor pessoa para isso.

Naquele dia, Edward sentiu como se estivesse se vingando. Alice ficou estranhamente quieta enquanto Jasper assumia a conversa na mesa e Edward percebeu que isso se devia ao interesse dela que havia crescido exponencialmente desde aquele primeiro encontro. Ele lançava sorrisos à amiga e a cutucava sempre que ela parecia tão absorta nas palavras de Jasper que até esquecia de responder alguma pergunta que Bella lhe fazia.

Bella também havia se dado conta de que seu amigo estava falante demais. Jasper sempre foi uma pessoa que expressava somente o essencial, mas naquela tarde parecia ter uma vitrola em sua boca. Então, ela se juntou a Edward em provocações, sorrisos e cutucões.

Foi uma tarde divertida para ambos.

— Aqui está seu smoking! — A senhora apareceu com o traje em um cabide, interrompendo a troca de Alice e Edward.

— Vá experimentar, ande! — Alice o empurrou até uma das cabines. — Eu vou tentar deixar esse lugar vazio daquelas pequenas vadias que querem te atacar. Qualquer coisa me chame!

Edward fez o que Alice mandou. Ele se viu meio claustrofóbico ao estar naquele lugar apertado, mas sabia que o esforço era apenas por algum tempo. Retirando suas roupas, ele começou a colocar as que estavam no cabide. A calça lhe serviu perfeitamente, precisando de apenas alguns ajustes na barra, mas a camisa ficou ligeiramente apertada. Era possível usar, mas ele não queria parecer um daqueles homens que usam roupas números menores somente para exibir músculos feitos por drogas.

— Alice? — Ele chamou, mas não obteve resposta.

Edward não estava com muita paciência, mas esperou mais alguns minutos. Depois de chamar Alice novamente, ele resolveu sair daquele cubículo para encontrá-la, mesmo que tivesse o problema de encontrar alguma das meninas tão interessadas nele do lado de fora.

Logo que abriu a porta, Edward sentiu um corpo se chocando contra o seu. Como um ato reflexo, ele segurou ambos os braços da pessoa que estava em sua frente para impedir que ela caísse. Depois de passado o susto, ele pode perceber que quem segurava era uma bela morena, com seus cachos revoltos sobre o rosto e grandes olhos castanhos.

Bella Swan estava em seus braços.

— Oh, me desculpe, Edward... Alice disse para eu vir até aqui te verificar e eu ia bater...

Ao mesmo tempo, ambos se deram conta de que Edward estava sem camisa e que as mãos de Bella estavam seguramente pousadas sobre seu peito. O rosto dela se ruborizou de uma maneira que ele nunca tinha visto antes e por um momento ele pensou o quão adorável ela ficava parecendo ser mais vulnerável.

Os olhos estavam trancados um ao outro. Nenhum deles demonstrava o constrangimento e desconforto naquela posição. De repente, os lábios de Bella pareciam ser tão convidativos a Edward que seu corpo inconscientemente se inclinou na direção do dela.

Bella sabia que aquela posição era perigosa demais, mas algo a chamava para ele. Retornando seu olhar com tanta intensidade, ela finalmente pode desvendar o mesmo sentimento que havia no olhar dele juntamente com a raiva e frustração naquele primeiro encontro.

Era desejo.

— Bella! Vejo que você encontrou Edward! — A voz de Alice surgiu no corredor, e seus lábios traziam um sorriso que revelava que todo aquele acidente não foi realmente um acaso.

Bella se afastou de Edward e ele imediatamente sentiu falta do calor das mãos dela em sua pele. Não foi uma perda _nada_ satisfatória.

— Eu acabei esbarrando em Edward. — Bella disse, tentando arranjar uma desculpa para a proximidade dos corpos.

— Eu devo voltar pro provador... Alice, preciso de uma camisa maior. — Ele disse, sabendo agora que o número menor não era um erro da costureira.

— Claro, eu vou buscar! Bella, você vem comigo?

A morena encarou Edward novamente antes de se virar e caminhar com Alice para fora do corredor. Antes que ele entrasse novamente na cabine, viu a piscadela que a amiga lhe lançou.

Alice seria a sua morte.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_

_Olá meninas! Bem, eu tenho muita coisa pra falar pra vcs, então a nota vai ser longa. Por favor, leiam até o final e não durmam hahaha_

_**1)** Gostaria de dar uma bronca/fazer um apelo: onde estão minhas leitoras? Comparado ao capítulo anterior, me senti abandonada, de verdade. Eu p-r-e-c-i-s-o saber o que vcs estão achando da fic. Qualquer coisinha que vcs pensem enquanto estão lendo, coloquem na review, pq vai ser muito importante pra que eu possa ter um parâmetro do que to fazendo, pra que eu me sinta animada pra escrever mais. Se eu não tiver retorno, vou desanimar. Não vou desistir, óbvio, mas isso pode comprometer no andamento pq eu sou dessas que se abala haha_

_**2) **Eu estou fazendo cursinho pré-vestibular. Minha beta voltou pra faculdade. Ou seja, tempo zero. Eu não vou poder mais responder cada review pq meu tempo é realmente curto na internet agora, então, qualquer coisa que vcs queiram me perguntar ou falar, podem deixar na review que eu respondo no próximo capítulo, pra todo mundo. E, talvez, possa ocorrer algum atraso. Não devido aos capítulos, pq eu tenho uma boa quantidade pronta, mas por não ter dado tempo de betar, ou por eu ter chegado em casa morta e não ter entrado na internet. Continuarei postando todas as quartas à noite, e se caso eu não apareça, fiquem tranquilas que na quinta, ou mais tardar na sexta vou aparecer._

_**3)** E, estou aqui pra responder duas perguntas que me fizeram nas reviews que achei que provavelmente todo mundo ta querendo saber._

_Primeiro, a **Rayssa Hale** me perguntou quantos capítulos mais ou menos a fic vai ter. Olha, são muitos. Mas muitos mesmo hahaha A fic está realmente no começo, e ainda terão uma infinidade de coisas pra acontecer. O clímax não está ligado a nada do que vcs provavelmente estão imaginando (muahahaha), e ele vai demorar um pouco pra acontecer. Eu não tenho uma base, mas é muito provável que tenha mais de 30 capítulos._

_E a outra pergunta é da** Grasi**, que perguntou se eu ainda vou fazer vcs sofrerem de antecipação por um beijo e um romance. Sim, eu vou hahahaha O primeiro beijo deles está próximo, porém, a relação da Bellinha e do Ed vai ser gradativa. Eles vão construir algo, já que são bem adultos pra ter a racionalidade de não sair pulando etapas. Então, o que eu peço pra vcs é paciência pq toda essa construção tem um motivo. Não vou dizer o motivo, quem adivinhar (aliás, o motivo é o clímax q citei ali em cima), ganha um doce hahahaha_

_Bem, alguém acordado? hahahahaha Agora, quero apenas perguntar o que acharam desse capítulo? Lizzie atrevidinha começando a mostrar as garrinhas, e Alice tão astuta haha E esse primeiro contato, emocionante?_

_Me digam o que acharam de tudo nas reviews! Quem quiser me xingar pela nota também, eu deixo! hahaha E obrigada pra quem leu tudo!_

_Beijos, e até quarta que vem! s2_


	7. Inspiração

**Capítulo 6**

**_Inspiração_**

James arrastava seus lábios pelas pernas brancas de Bella enquanto ela tentava olhar seu e-mail no tablet. Ela bem que queria dar atenção ao seu noivo e descarregar toda aquela tensão que se acumulara devido ao trabalho exaustivo, mas ela precisava verificar tudo antes do dia seguinte para que não tivesse nenhuma surpresa.

— Anjo? — James chamou com uma voz lamuriosa.

— Hm?

Os beijos dele foram se arrastando para cima, passando por sua barriga, seus seios, até chegar aos seus lábios. Ela aceitou o beijo, mas sua mente ainda estava nos e-mails que tinha que verificar. Logo que James se afastou e começou a dar atenção ao seu pescoço, Bella deu uma olhada no eletrônico que ainda estava em suas mãos.

— Bella, me dê atenção. — Ele disse, tirando o aparelho das mãos dela.

— James! Eu preciso trabalhar!

— Isso pode esperar. — Ele colocou o tablet sobre o criado mudo e voltou com a trilha de beijos pelo corpo de Bella, agora fazendo o caminho contrário.

Bella tentou com muita vontade se concentrar no que o seu noivo estava fazendo, mas sua mente era teimosa em se voltar para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse sexo. Cuidar de duas festas ao mesmo tempo e esconder uma delas estava sendo um grande desafio à escritora. Ela nunca foi uma mentirosa nata, e agora estava especialista em criar situações para fugir na hora do almoço e no final da tarde para se encontrar com Alice e Edward.

Mentalmente, ela se deu um tapa por lembrar daquele nome. Ela esteve o evitando durante todo o resto do dia, porque a mais simples menção a fazia se lembrar do calor da pele dele embaixo de suas mãos naquela tarde.

Era errado, Bella sabia disso. Ela não deveria se concentrar na pele de outro homem enquanto o seu noivo estava tentando chamar sua atenção da forma mais deliciosa possível, mas seu cérebro insistia em desviar seus pensamentos para aqueles olhos verdes cheios de desejo e para a intensidade do toque que trocou com Edward naquele esbarrão.

Frustrada, ela fechou os olhos. _Não pense em Edward_, ela pensou, repetindo a frase várias vezes em sua mente, fazendo dela um mantra. Porém, as mãos de James se trancaram em seus braços da mesma forma que as do homem que ela estava evitando pensar fizeram mais cedo naquele dia.

Inconscientemente, seus lábios soltaram um breve gemido. Assustada, Bella abriu os olhos apenas para ver um James muito satisfeito, tentando alcançar seus lábios novamente.

Então, seu telefone tocou.

— Não atenda. — Ele murmurou sobre a pele do pescoço de Bella.

— Não posso me dar a esse luxo.

Bella se agarrou ao celular como se ele fosse um bote salva vidas. Qualquer pessoa que fosse poderia tirar de sua cabeça que ela havia acabado de soltar um ruído de prazer ao se lembrar do toque de alguém que não era seu noivo.

— Alô? — Ela atendeu sem nem ao menos ver o número que chamava.

— _Hm, Bella?_

Sua garganta ficou seca ao perceber quem era a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

— Hm, oi! — Ela respondeu, tentando ser evasiva. Com James ao seu lado, a possibilidade de alguma merda acontecer era muito grande.

— _É Edward... Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?_

James estava com sua boca no pescoço de Bella e ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro enquanto se afastava e levantava da cama.

— Não, claro que não! — Bella queria muito sair do quarto, mas isso só levantaria suspeitas desnecessárias.

— _Seu noivo está aí com você, não é?_ — Ele perguntou, com a voz levemente culpada.

— Sim! — Bella respondeu novamente, sorrindo para James, que estava jogado na cama com uma expressão de bem mais que frustração sexual.

— _Oh, me desculpe, Bella! Eu juro que não ligaria se não fosse uma emergência._ — A voz de Edward parecia nervosa. Ela se sentia uma adolescente tentando esconder uma ligação no meio da madrugada de seus pais.

— O que você precisa? Aconteceu algo?

— _Hm, nada de grave. Eu apenas preciso de um _grande_ favor._

— Sim? — Ela perguntou, hesitante.

— _Você pode sair comigo amanhã à noite? _

— O quê? — A frase de Edward saiu tão atrapalhada que Bella torcia para que tivesse entendido o pedido errado.

— _Desculpe Bella, me desculpe mesmo. Eu não quero ser inconveniente, e nem esse convite tem segundas intenções, mas é que Lizzie me fez prometer que eu deveria sair para me divertir e eu não quero sair sozinho e..._ — Ele parecia desesperado. Bella segurou um riso enquanto ouvia todo o embaraço do homem que parecia tão confiante mais cedo naquele dia.

— Alice?

— _Ela vai estar em uma noite de garotas com Lizzie amanhã._ — Edward bufou.

Bella tinha percebido claramente quais eram as intenções de Alice.

Ambas se tornaram muito amigas nas duas semanas que haviam se passado. Elas eram completamente divergentes em relação a gostos e escolhas, mas de alguma forma, a opinião de uma completava a da outra, e tudo parecia fazer mais sentido depois da junção das duas. Alegre, indiscreta e tão cheia de energia, Alice era a pessoa perfeita para quem não queria ficar no tédio. Bella esperava que a amizade delas perdurasse além desses dias de planejamento de festa.

A única coisa que realmente a incomodava era o fato de que Alice não tinha papas na língua e adorava provocar Edward em relação à Bella. Ele ficava claramente constrangido quando sua amiga fazia isso, mas não havia ser humano que fizesse com que a pequena irritante parasse de ser inconveniente.

Bem, com a exceção de Jasper.

Seu melhor amigo estava muito mais divertido nos últimos dias. O encontro com Alice deu a Bella uma forma de provocá-lo e ele constantemente negava qualquer atração em relação a ela. Porém, a morena percebia o quanto ele estava distraído e falando demais. Era realmente engraçado, pois Jasper nunca havia estado daquela forma com nenhuma mulher antes.

Teria ele encontrado a pessoa certa?

— Eu não sei se seria uma boa ideia...

— _Por favor? Eu realmente não quero ir sozinho._ — Sua voz parecia _realmente _desesperada.

Bella ponderou suas opções. Ela poderia dizer sim e ter uma divertida noite, sem _nenhuma_ intenção a mais, e voltar para casa sã e salva para os braços de seu noivo, mas para isso ela precisaria de uma pequena mentira sobre a sua companhia da noite. Ou ela poderia simplesmente dizer não e deixar com que Edward ficasse sozinho em uma noite de sábado, cheia de predadoras prontas para atacar alguém solteiro e bonito.

A última opção de repente lhe pareceu um castigo que Edward não merecia. Se ele não conseguia nem ao menos se defender de uma adolescente, o que ele seria no meio de tantas mentes tão mais malignas e sedentas por sexo?

— Ok, eu vou.

Bella desligou o telefone depois de uma despedida desajeitada, tentando não pensar que ela havia aceitado o convite apenas porque estava com ciúmes de que qualquer outra mão estivesse no corpo de Edward na noite seguinte.

**[...]**

O rugido da moto parando ao seu lado assustou Bella até que ela visse quem era a pessoa que a estava pilotando.

O encontro havia sido marcado há duas quadras do apartamento de Edward. Bella havia saído mais cedo, alegando a James que sairia com Jessica, uma das executivas que estava trabalhando com ela na organização da festa de debutante e ele não havia negado e nem ao menos desconfiado. Ela se sentia mal em mentir tão frequentemente para o seu noivo, mas era um mal necessário. Essa noite nem tanto, mas ela estava tentando não pensar nisso.

Com uma liberdade que não sentia há algum tempo por sempre ter de sair com seu parceiro, Bella se permitiu colocar uma roupa mais ousada naquela noite. Com as pernas de fora, ela se sentia mais poderosa e destemida, coisa que só havia se sentido uma vez quando saiu para uma noitada com Jasper. Apesar do frio que estava passando, já que o outono havia acabado de chegar e o ar começava a ficar levemente mais gélido à noite, ela se sentia incrivelmente bem da forma que estava.

Bem, até ver o transporte que a conduziria naquela noite.

— Espero que você não se incomode. — Edward disse, retirando seu capacete.

Ele parecia ter se produzido, também. Apesar de Bella desconfiar de que havia um dedo de Alice e Elizabeth na escolha das roupas, ela apreciou o fato de que ele parecia estar mais despojado, e não sempre tão sério como quando estava com seu terno de trabalho. A camisa aberta sobre outra e a calça jeans escura deram a Edward o brilho que Bella sabia que existia naquele homem tão preocupado no dia a dia, e ela desejava ver esse lado dele mais vezes.

— Eu, hm, nunca andei numa dessas. — Bella disse hesitante. De repente seu short mais curto parecia _muito_ inadequado.

— Não se preocupe, o lugar que vamos não é longe daqui.

Edward sorriu para Bella, estendendo para ela o outro capacete. Ela chegou mais perto e o agarrou de sua mão, vendo o quanto o acessório era pesado.

— Me desculpe mais uma vez. Eu realmente não queria te arrastar para isso, mas era a minha última opção. Era isso, ou beber cerveja num bar qualquer. E isso eu posso fazer em casa.

— Sem problemas. — Ela disse, sorrindo com o embaraço dele.

Depois que Edward verificou se Bella havia colocado o capacete corretamente, ele subiu novamente na moto e ficou olhando para ela, a espera que fizesse o mesmo. Ela copiou seus movimentos e se viu de repente próxima demais a aquele corpo.

— Não se preocupe, você está segura. Eu passeio com Elizabeth desde os seus dez anos, nunca lhe aconteceu nada.

Bella tentou relaxar, mas não só o medo, como também a proximidade com o corpo de Edward, a deixaram ainda mais apreensiva. Ela não sabia onde colocar as mãos, e de repente se viu a beira de um ataque de pânico.

Então, ambas as mãos dele puxaram seus braços de forma que eles ficassem envoltos em sua cintura. O contato era semelhante ao que eles trocaram no dia da prova de roupa, mas de alguma forma parecia ainda mais íntimo, pois o corpo pequeno de Bella estava totalmente pressionado contra as costas de Edward. Suas mãos tentavam não fazer muito contato com o abdome dele, mas era inevitável não perceber que apesar de ser um homem tão ocupado, ele estava em muita boa forma.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele deu a partida. Bella ficou assustada com o súbito movimento e, numa reação inconsciente, apertou ainda mais suas mãos no corpo dele. Seus olhos, fechados, tentavam não pensar que ela estava sentada em uma maquina mortífera e totalmente colada ao corpo de um homem que não era seu noivo.

Não demorou muito tempo para que chegassem ao local, como prometido. Edward estacionou e Bella saiu da moto o mais rápido que podia, dando a impressão de que se machucaria se ficasse mais tempo em cima do veículo de duas rodas.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo.

— Sou tão repulsivo assim?

Bella arregalou os olhos, o que fez com que os lábios dele apenas se levantassem ainda mais.

— Eu... Só fiquei com medo. Não de você, claro, mas sim dessa coisa.

— Não a ofenda, ela tem sentimentos. — Ele disse, acariciando o assento de sua moto como se fosse a mais rara preciosidade.

— Oh sim, desculpe, Sra. Cullen. — Bella disse em direção à moto. — Agora vamos.

Edward pareceu repentinamente quieto depois da pequena piada de Bella. Instantaneamente ela queria perguntar o porquê, mas viu pela expressão dele e pelas rugas que surgiram em sua testa que aquele não era um assunto no qual ele gostaria de tocar no momento.

O lugar em que se encontravam era uma boate que Bella já havia ouvido falar, mas nunca teve a curiosidade de frequentar. A fila estava imensa, mas Edward mandou que Bella o seguisse, e em questão de minutos ambos estavam dentro.

— Alice tem amigos aqui. Ela deu meu nome na entrada. — Edward justificou, enquanto conduzia Bella para dentro da boate.

O lado de dentro era típico. Muitas luzes, som alto, pessoas se esbarrando e se agarrando, uma grande quantidade na pista de dança, alguns poucos sentados no bar. Bella não era muito fã de lugares assim. As únicas vezes em que esteve em ambientes semelhantes foi com a presença de Jasper e ela rapidamente saia, pois ele sempre arranjava alguma mulher logo no começo da noite e deixava a amiga à míngua.

Bella se sentia meio fora de lugar. Preferia um ambiente calmo, com uma boa música ao vivo, onde se poderia manter uma boa conversa sem precisar gastar suas cordas vocais, e onde não tivesse que ficar se desviando de pessoas inconvenientes, como metade dos homens que já a havia abordado no caminho até o bar. Ela se surpreendeu que Edward fosse um amante de lugares assim.

Quando chegaram até o bar, ambos pediram suas bebidas e ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas observando e se adaptando ao lugar.

— Você quer dançar? — Edward perguntou, chegando perto demais da orelha de Bella.

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Apesar de gostar de dançar, o ambiente cheio de corpos se esfregando não era dos mais convidativos. Edward então agarrou uma de suas mãos, a pegando de surpresa, e a levou para o meio da pista.

Tentando não parecer tão antipática, Bella começou a se mexer conforme a música, ainda com a sua mão grudada à de Edward. No começo, ele se sentiu completamente surpreendido, mas deixou-se levar aos poucos pela batida e pelo corpo da morena que, mesmo sem ter a intenção, fazia movimentos que eram muito agradáveis aos olhos.

O único problema era que os movimentos não eram apenas agradáveis a ele, mas sim a todos os indivíduos com um pouco de testosterona presentes naquela pista. Logo que Edward viu o sinal de um deles se aproximando com a intenção clara em seus olhos, ele fez um movimento que o colocou atrás de Bella, colado em seu corpo que se mexia. Dessa forma, nenhuma investida passaria despercebida por ele e ela estaria segura.

Quando Bella sentiu que Edward estava posicionado atrás dela, sentiu seu corpo congelando. Ela não sabia qual era a intenção dele, mas de certa forma a surpreendeu estar de uma maneira tão íntima, ainda mais do que o passeio de moto feito há minutos atrás.

Ela podia sentir os ligeiros movimentos que Edward fazia. Ele estava sendo cauteloso, o que imediatamente a lembrou de que ele havia sido um perfeito cavalheiro com ela em todos os encontros e que a aproximação não seria mal intencionada. Se permitindo curtir o momento, ela sem querer se inclinou para trás, indo diretamente de encontro ao corpo de Edward.

Ele hesitou. A aproximação de Bella seria muito bem vinda se ela não fosse algo proibido para ele. Seu corpo, balançando levemente e no ritmo da música só fazia com que seus pensamentos se voltassem para áreas nada descentes, e ele tinha receio de que seu corpo começaria a reagir de uma forma que não acontecia há um bom tempo.

Inconscientemente, uma de suas mãos foram parar na cintura de Bella. Para a sua surpresa, em vez de se afastar, a morena apenas se aconchegou melhor sobre o seu corpo, o que fez com que Edward reprimisse um gemido. Os movimentos continuaram, perigosos, até o final da música.

— Acho melhor a gente parar, Bella.

Ela se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz dele tão próxima. Bella podia sentir seu hálito quente em sua orelha, o que fez com que um grande arrepio percorresse seu corpo. Aquele foi o sinal de que eles realmente deveriam parar, pois as coisas estavam avançando para um campo que ambos não queriam chegar.

Se afastando da pista, voltaram para o bar. Bella pediu uma água, que serviu bem para acalmar seus nervos e seus pensamentos que estavam há mil em sua cabeça. Edward de repente havia achado o piso da boate muito interessante.

— Quer sair daqui? — Ele perguntou para Bella e recebeu uma resposta positiva imediata.

Já fora daquele ambiente denso e cheio de luxúria em que estavam, Bella se permitiu soltar um suspiro. Ela não queria encarar Edward, não depois de praticamente ter se jogado contra o seu corpo naquela música. Ele também não era um total inocente, porém, a compromissada ali era ela.

— Posso te levar a um lugar? — Edward perguntou, chamando a atenção de Bella. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e estava prestes a negar, mas ele foi mais rápido. — Prometo que não é nada comprometedor. É um lugar onde levo Lizzie sempre.

Bella se sentiu um pouco mais segura com essa informação, mas não passou despercebido que eles ainda estariam juntos naquela noite. Era arriscado, mas no fundo de seu coração, a morena não queria que a noite terminasse daquela forma desagradável e cheia de constrangimento. Então, ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e subiu novamente na moto.

**[...]**

Eles estacionaram em frente a um lugar que parecia infantil demais para estar aberto àquela hora da noite.

— Uma sorveteria? — Bella sorriu ao entregar o capacete para Edward.

— É a melhor. Ela sempre fica aberta até tarde e o sorvete daqui é maravilhoso. Vamos.

Edward queria muito estender a mão até Bella, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, ultrapassaria uma barreira que eles estavam tentando manter a muito custo. Então, apenas esperou para que ela acompanhasse seus passos, e entraram na sorveteria lado a lado.

O lugar não tinha muitos clientes, o que era compreensível devido à hora, mas era um ambiente totalmente aconchegante e feliz. Bella de certa forma sentia falta de coisas assim. Ela não podia mais ir a lugares muito lotados, pois era atacada por todos os lados, desde fãs até inconvenientes curiosos que amavam tirar fotos suas para postar na internet. Naquela hora da noite, estar ali parecia seguro, e ela ficou feliz em estar à vontade.

Bella pediu um grande sundae de morango, enquanto Edward ficava com o seu de baunilha e caramelo. Olhando para a grande taça, ele se lembrou do quanto Lizzie gostava do sorvete de chocolate daquela sorveteria. Então, olhando para a morena, ele se lembrou de que apenas em uma semana, sua menina teria a sua tão esperada festa.

— Obrigada. — Ele soltou.

— Por? — Bella disse, sorrindo.

— Por tudo. Pela festa de Lizzie, por me acompanhar essa noite. Eu percebi que você não gosta de lugares com muita gente.

Bella iria mentir novamente, mas decidiu que sua cota estava esgotada por hoje.

— Eu realmente não gosto. E não imaginei que você gostasse também.

— Oh, eu não gosto. Foi Alice que me deu o endereço.

Sempre Alice. Bella riu, sabendo que a presença dela seria constante enquanto ela fosse amiga de Edward.

— Bem, fico feliz em saber que você conhece lugares como esse. Eu amei.

Edward sorriu, feliz por ter amenizado o clima de constrangimento entre os dois.

De repente, Bella viu naquele sorriso algo que ela não tinha há um tempo.

Inspiração.

Rapidamente, pegou em sua mini bolsa uma caneta que sempre carregava. Agarrando um guardanapo, começou a rabiscar algumas palavras, fazendo um versinho que chegava a ser um dos piores de sua vida, mas que carregava todos aqueles meses em que ela tentou colocar algo no papel e não conseguia.

— O que você está fazendo? — Edward perguntou, curioso.

— Escrevendo. — Ela sorriu para ele, lhe entregando o guardanapo.

_Aqui, sentada nessa mesa,_

_Um cavalheiro me sorri e me diz obrigada._

_Eu o encaro e digo que o que fiz não foi nada,_

_E observo seus olhos verdes cheios de gentileza._

_Sorrio e retruco, então:_

_Quem deve agradecer sou eu, por ter me pago a sobremesa._

Edward leu com atenção as linhas, esperando algo extraordinário, mas o que encontrou o fez soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

— Achei que Elizabeth tinha me dito que você era o novo Shakespeare.

— Hey, meu verso está ótimo! — Ela protestou.

— Sim, para alguém que não escreveu best-sellers, Isabella Swan.

Bella fez uma carranca, mas acabou rindo com ele.

— Ok, confesso que não foi a melhor das minhas produções. Mas quero que você fique com ele. Faz um longo tempo desde que eu escrevi alguma coisa, e fiquei realmente feliz em fazê-lo.

— Sério?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Não coloco uma palavra no papel há uns bons meses.

— Bem, me sinto honrado então. — Ele disse enquanto guardava o guardanapo com o verso no bolso de sua camisa.

Edward fez questão de levar Bella até a sua casa, por mais perigoso que fosse encontrar algum curioso inconveniente, ou até mesmo James. Descendo da moto, Bella sentiu falta do calor do corpo dele, mesmo que isso fosse completamente errado.

— Apesar de tudo, gostei muito da noite. — Ela disse, entregando novamente o capacete para Edward.

— Prometo não te arrastar para mais nenhuma tortura. Eu tentarei dar um jeito em Lizzie. — Ele sorriu, dessa vez se desculpando.

— E Edward? — Bella se virou pouco antes de entrar na porta de seu edifício. Ele já estava posicionado em sua moto, pronto para dar a partida.

— Sim?

— O que eu disse no verso é verdade. Você não precisa me agradecer por nada. Serei recompensada quando eu olhar para o sorriso da sua filha daqui uma semana.

O sorriso que Bella recebeu de Edward em seguida fez seu coração perder uma batida.

**[...]**

Ela nem ao menos se importou com James quando pisou em seu apartamento. Correndo diretamente para seu computador, Bella contava os segundos impaciente enquanto a máquina ganhava vida.

Depois de abrir em tempo recorde um documento em branco, seus dedos começaram a digitar.

E ali, nascia uma nova história.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_

_Demorei mais cheguei! hahaha Desculpe pelo atraso meninas, eu acabei esquecendo de mandar o capítulo pra minha beta *shame on me* e depois ela acabou esquecendo o pen drive no trabalho, e cá estamos apenas hoje. _

_Então, o que acharam desse encontro de Bella e Edward? Qual parte vcs mais gostaram (pergunta óbvia, mas farei da mesma forma), do momento na boate, ou na conversa na sorveteria? _

_E o verso de Bella? Tenho que dizer que esse versinho pode ser bobo, mas vai acabar se tornando uma constante importante na história! _

_E, finalmente, Bellinha começou a escrever! \o/ Será que teremos trechos desse livro dela? haha _

_Deem seus palpites, me digam suas teorias! Até agora ninguém se arriscou a me dizer o que acha que é o verdadeiro climax de tudo, estou a espera!_

_Beijos meninas, e até quarta! s2_


	8. A Festa

**Capítulo 7**

_**A festa**_

— Você fez o pacote completo, uh? — Isabella disse enquanto entrava na limusine que estava parada na frente de seu prédio.

— Eu não brinco em serviço, querida. — Jasper piscou para ela, enquanto a ajudava a entrar. — E, a propósito, você está linda.

Bella usava um vestido azul marinho que se realçava sua pele não bronzeada. Era um modelo simples, mas que destacava com maestria cada curva bem desenhada que a morena possuía. Ela estava se sentindo bem, assim como quando saiu com Edward naquela noite.

_Edward_. Ela se perguntava como ele estaria se sentindo agora, prestes a ver o sonho de sua filha se realizando.

Apesar de não ter muito tempo de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a perfeição de ambas as festas que aconteceriam nesse sábado, Bella sempre tinha aquele sorriso tão intenso que Edward lhe lançou - antes de ir embora no sábado - em primeiro plano em sua mente. Depois daquele dia, ela começou a moldar uma nova história e se surpreendeu com o número de palavras que produziu naquela madrugada. Surpresa e feliz, ela dormiu como um anjo, sonhando com diálogos e descrições que seriam embutidos em seu novo livro.

O caminho até o salão não era longo, e logo que dobraram a esquina, ela pode ouvir o alvoroço no quarteirão. Então, curiosa, ela colou seus olhos no vidro escuro do veículo e ofegou quando viu o que a esperava.

Fileiras de fotógrafos e câmeras infestavam um tapete vermelho perfeitamente colocado na porta do salão. As mais variadas emissoras de TV, revistas, jornais e veículos de entretenimento estavam à espera de todos os que paravam seus carros em frente à festa. Alguns convidados já estavam entrando e posando para as fotos. Muitos já acostumados com os enormes holofotes; outros tímidos e excitados com toda a atenção de repente voltada para eles.

— Eu não acredito! — Bella exclamou, sorrindo para Jasper. — Você é genial! Como você fez isso?

— Fiz algumas ligações, apenas. Toda a imprensa que estaria na festa da coelhinha está aqui. Só os transferi de lugar.

— Muito obrigada. — Bella pulou no pescoço de Jasper, contendo as lágrimas para que não borrasse sua maquiagem. — Sério, não posso nem pensar no quanto te devo.

— Você não me deve nada, Bella. Apenas continue com esse sorriso no rosto e se livre daqueles sanguessugas que fico mais do que feliz. Isso inclui o Sr. Perfeito.

Bella fez uma careta, mas não teve tempo de retrucar, pois o carro havia chegado à entrada do salão. Jasper abriu a porta e saiu primeiro, estendendo sua mão para a amiga. Respirando fundo, ela a agarrou e colocou um sorriso genuíno em seus lábios.

Isabella Swan tinha fé de que, agora, tudo caminharia para o certo.

**[...]**

Alice entrou em um rompante no apartamento de Edward.

— Lizzie, tire esse pijama e coloque uma roupa, vamos sair!

A garota às vezes se perguntava como Alice sabia de tanta coisa, pois ela realmente estava de pijama durante o dia todo, sentada em sua cama, em frente ao seu computador.

Elizabeth não estava em um de seus melhores dias. Naquela noite aconteceria a festa de debutante que Bella Swan estava promovendo e ela se lembrava constantemente de que não foi a escolhida para protagonizar aquela noite. Mas, apesar de tudo, ela acompanharia cada detalhe através do seu _twitter_.

— Oh, mas que cara de enterro é essa? — Alice disse enquanto entrava no quarto e se sentava ao lado de Lizzie. — Vamos, temos que comemorar seu aniversário.

— Meu aniversário é na segunda-feira, tia.

— E você quer uma comemoração na segunda? Sério Elizabeth, eu te ensinei tantas coisas no decorrer dos anos pra você me dar uma resposta dessas? Vamos, levante-se!

Lizzie gemeu e se deitou na cama enquanto Alice tirava o computador da cama e arrastava o corpo de sua afilhada por ela. Jogando uma calça jeans e uma blusa para se usar a noite sobre a cama, a madrinha irritante obrigou a adolescente a se levantar e se vestir.

Alice tinha tudo planejado para hoje à noite. Um carro já esperava por Lizzie e ela no lado de fora do prédio, com um Edward muito bem vestido dentro. Pela hora, a festa já deveria estar cheia de convidados e sua afilhada seria a última a entrar, mesmo sem estar a caráter. A pequena estava completamente eufórica para ver a cara de Elizabeth quando visse o que estava acontecendo.

E, além disso, ela tinha que lutar contra a ansiedade da surpresa que Jasper estava preparando. Sempre que pensava em seu nome, Alice queria suspirar. Ela sabia que agora não era hora para ficar pensando em seus relacionamentos pessoais, mas seu coração palpitava só de pensar que poderia passar um tempo de qualidade com o belo cavalheiro na festa.

— Onde está meu pai? — Lizzie perguntou enquanto arrumava seu cabelo na cômoda.

— Esperando por nós. — Alice sorriu, misteriosamente.

— Por que tanto mistério?

— Acredite em mim querida, você vai amar quando descobrir. Vamos?

Quando chegaram até o saguão do prédio, Elizabeth não acreditou no que viu. Uma limusine estava parada, com uma porta aberta, e seu pai, vestido de smoking, estava sorrindo ao lado dela, como se fosse um modelo da Dior.

Lizzie gargalhou.

— O que ta acontecendo aqui?

— Entre na carruagem, princesa. — Edward disse, indicando para ela a porta enquanto fazia uma reverência, ainda sorrindo.

— De onde vocês tiraram dinheiro pra alugar um negócio desses? — Ela perguntou, ainda rindo. Na verdade, Lizzie estava uma pilha de nervos, e não conseguia entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

— Lizzie, entra logo. — Edward disse, o que fez Alice rir ao lado da afilhada.

— Vamos querida, as surpresas só estão começando.

Durante toda a viagem até o salão, Lizzie não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra. Ela observava cada detalhe do carro e olhava ansiosa pela janela para ver onde estavam indo. Só quando chegaram até o salão que ela começou a ter uma ideia do que se passava, mas mesmo assim não conseguia dizer se o que cogitava era verdade.

— Isso não é o que estou pensando, é?

— Se você estiver pensando em uma incrível festa de debutante, sim. — Alice disse, sorrindo brilhantemente.

O carro parou e Edward saiu primeiro para ajudar Lizzie e Alice. Logo que ela colocou seu pé vestido num surrado All Star para fora, os flashes a cegaram. Ela nunca tinha visto tanta imprensa reunida num lugar só, e não podia acreditar que aquilo que estava acontecendo era somente para ela.

— Tia, olha como eu estou vestida! — Ela sussurrou para Alice, de repente desesperada.

— Não se preocupe, amor. Logo que entrarmos você terá seu vestido. Agora, sorria.

Os três atravessaram a passarela vermelha com sorrisos nos lábios, mas nervosos por nunca terem passado por aquele tipo de atenção antes. Edward era o mais tenso dos três, mas sempre se esquecia de sua própria apreensão quando via o rosto iluminado de Elizabeth.

Quando chegaram até o salão, uma imensidão de aplausos encheu o lugar. Lizzie já não aguentava mais segurar sua emoção, e quando viu seu nome por todos os cantos da decoração do lugar, não segurou as lágrimas de felicidade. Seu coração palpitava tão forte contra seu peito que ela pensou que passaria mal se tivesse mais emoções como aquela.

Mas é claro que ela teria.

Isabella Swan caminhou em sua direção, como um anjo. Ela sorria e também tinha seus olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas ao ver que a menina que ela havia apenas conhecido por aquela foto tão doce estava parada em sua frente, com uma expressão de alegria mil vezes maior em suas feições.

— Bem vinda a sua festa, querida. — Ela disse a Lizzie, estendendo os braços.

— Mas, como? — Lizzie perguntou, ainda incrédula com tudo o que acontecia.

— Você merece. Apenas isso. — Bella respondeu, sorrindo ainda mais.

Elizabeth não se conteve mais. Ela jogou seus braços contra o corpo de Bella e a abraçou, tentando transmitir todos os sentimentos que conflitavam em seu coração em apenas aquele gesto. Ela gostaria de exprimir tudo em palavras, mas sabia que sua escritora favorita entenderia tudo o que queria dizer em apenas um olhar.

Edward e Alice observavam a cena emocionados. Alice nunca imaginaria que um dia o sonho que ela partilhava com a menina que mais amava no mundo se realizaria. Ela flutuava em uma nuvem de alegria e êxtase ao ver que aquela pessoa tão boa estava recebendo o que merecia e o que lhe era por direito: uma noite de princesa.

Já Edward, não sabia o que sentir. Ele não tinha uma confusão de sentimentos tão bons ao mesmo tempo em seu coração desde que viu o rosto de sua recém nascida em seus braços. Ver o que ele achava impossível se concretizar lhe fez acreditar que ele tinha chances de um dia sair da vida em que vivia. Ele tinha agora fé de que tudo poderia mudar, se quisesse.

E ele queria.

— Bem, vamos nos arrumar, você tem que dançar sua valsa, querida! — Alice anunciou, depois de dar alguns segundos a Lizzie com Bella.

Alice e Elizabeth se encaminharam para uma sala que foi transformada em um pequeno camarim para preparar as duas que chegariam desarrumadas até o local. Uma equipe de cabeleireiros e maquiadores já a esperavam, e logo começaram a trabalhar na afilhada e na madrinha. Depois de um tempo recorde, ambas estavam prontas para voltar à festa.

— Meus parabéns, querida. — Alice disse à Lizzie, pouco antes de sair da sala e ir diretamente para o salão. — Você sabe que merece.

— Eu te amo, tia. Muito. — Um sorriso resplandecente surgiu nos lábios da garota.

— Oh Deus, você vai me fazer chorar! Tenho que sair daqui!

Edward esperava Elizabeth do lado de fora da sala. Agora, um pouco menos nervosa, ela pode reparar em como seu pai era e estava lindo.

— _Mademoiselle_? — Edward disse em um falso sotaque francês enquanto estendia seu braço para que Lizzie se agarrasse a ele para caminharem juntos até o salão.

Lizzie riu.

— Pai, já te disse que você está muito gato? Nem precisa fingir que sabe francês pra mim, você já me conquistou faz tempo.

— Você que está parecendo uma verdadeira princesa. A minha princesa. — Ele disse, sorrindo para ela, dando um beijo em seus fios loiros em seguida.

Elizabeth trajava um longo vestido em um tom suave de alaranjado, quase voltado para o salmão. A frente dele era desprovida de detalhes, mas havia um grande decote em suas costas, que destacava sua pele branca. A saia descia lisa, mas cheia de contas que brilhavam conforme o tecido ondulava enquanto ela andava.

A simplicidade e beleza da roupa refletiam a personalidade de Lizzie. Ela ficou feliz em ver que a madrinha havia cuidado de tudo exatamente como ela havia imaginado, pois ela não se sentiria nada confortável em algo muito luxuoso ou espalhafatoso.

Lizzie se sentia leve.

Quando ela e seu pai chegaram até o salão, ela pode realmente reparar em todos os detalhes. A decoração foi feita num degrade entre tons de laranja e amarelo. Tudo parecia reluzir e fugia do padrão cor de rosa que todas as festas tradicionais como essa tinham. Tudo estava perfeitamente distribuído pelo salão, e os convidados começaram a prestar atenção em Lizzie já pronta, a espera da hora certa para entrar e dançar a valsa com seu pai.

Então, seus olhos pararam em um par de convidados.

— Oh meu Deus, pai, aqueles caras são o One Direction?

— Olha, apenas tenho que dizer que quem organizou tudo foi sua madrinha e Bella, eu apenas acenava com a cabeça. Então, isso é bem possível.

Lizzie começou a rir, incrédula com a magnitude de sua festa, mas foi interrompida quando a música começou e ela teve que se dirigir para o centro da pista de dança com seu pai.

Ela achava que seria um grande desafio dançar algo com Edward, mas se viu surpresa quando ele a conduziu perfeitamente, sem nem alguma vez pisar em seu pé. Ele tinha os olhos fixos em seu rosto, com um sorriso doce congelado nos lábios. Lizzie sabia que seu pai estava ainda mais radiante e satisfeito do que ela, e isso fazia seu coração apenas inchar ainda mais com felicidade.

— Obrigada, pai. — Ela declarou, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam voltar aos seus olhos.

— Não é nada, pequena. Não é nada mais do que você merece.

— Garanto que não foi fácil conseguir isso. — Ela disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Bem, deixaremos essa história para outro dia. Hoje, apenas aproveite. — Ele sorriu. — Eu te amo, pequena.

— Eu te amo pai. — Ela sorriu de volta.

E eles rodopiaram mais uma vez pela pista.

**[...]**

Edward estava sentado em uma das mesas, bebericando em uma taça de champagne enquanto observava o resto da festa. Seus pés já estavam meio doloridos dentro dos sapatos novos, e ele se sentia meio sufocado estando dentro daquele ambiente fechado por tanto tempo, o que era irônico, comparado a sua rotina de escritório.

Todas as adolescentes do sexo feminino estavam espremidas à beira do palco que foi montado, onde agora a tal banda de garotos tocava músicas que pareciam chatas demais para Edward. Lizzie estava entre elas, parecendo tão feliz e histérica quanto todas as outras, e isso trouxe um sorriso aos lábios dele. Sua pequena estava realmente se divertindo.

— Você é um babão.

Edward olhou para o lado e deu de cara com sua irmã, Rosalie. Ela e o resto de sua família estavam espalhados pelo salão, porém, ele não teve oportunidade de conversar com ninguém por terem chegado em cima da hora para que Lizzie não desconfiasse de nada.

— Não tenho culpa se minha filha é linda.

— Sim, ela é. — Rose disse, se sentando ao lado dele. — Sinto sua falta, sabe.

— Venha me visitar mais. — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, provocando.

— Digo o mesmo. Você sabe que não precisa ser burro de carga daquela nojenta. Você é um completo idiota.

A delicadeza com que Rosalie falava dos assuntos era estupenda.

— Está gostando da festa, Rose? — Edward mudou de assunto, propositalmente. Ele sabia que se respondesse algo, ambos ficariam a noite toda numa discussão que não era inédita entre a relação dos irmãos.

— Só quero saber como você conseguiu tudo isso.

— Bella fez tudo, eu apenas ajudei.

— Hm, então para você é Bella?

Edward bufou, revirando os olhos. Rosalie tinha certa resistência em qualquer mulher que se aproximava do irmão, pois sua amizade com Tanya era muito grande. Apesar da morte da esposa dele ter sido há tantos anos, a irmã ainda nutria um grande sentimento de lealdade em relação à amiga. Então, qualquer mulher que ao menos tentasse se candidatar ao cargo de nova companheira de Edward, não era boa o suficiente. Até mesmo Alice foi alvo de suas repreensões, sem nem ao menos ter mostrado qualquer indício de interesse pelo advogado em todo o tempo de amizade.

— É o nome dela, Rose.

— Sei. Bem, fale para ela que eu agradeço, pela minha sobrinha. E agora, eu vou aproveitar essa festa. Não posso parecer tão sedentária quanto você está parecendo agora.

Com um beijo no rosto de Edward, Rose se afastou. Ele apenas riu.

Observando novamente o salão, Edward deu uma escaneada em todos os presentes. Cada pessoa naquele lugar, sem exceção, parecia estar extasiada. A cada passo de dança, a cada grito histérico de uma das amigas de Lizzie, ou a cada retinir de taças de espumante, ele podia sentir uma rajada de sensações boas que ondulavam por todo o espaço.

Seu coração estava em paz. E tudo era por causa de Bella.

E, do outro lado do salão, ele a avistou.

Ela estava em pé, olhando para a mesma direção em que ele olhava antes, também sorrindo. Com uma taça de coquetel na mão, ela parecia tão desinibida e feliz quanto todas as garotas eufóricas daquela festa.

Ali, olhando para ela, Edward teve a certeza de que teria que agradecer Bella de uma forma especial. Ele ainda não sabia como faria isso e sabia também que ela não iria querer ser recompensada em dinheiro, então seu cérebro teria que trabalhar muito até que algo bom o suficiente viesse em sua mente.

Mas, por enquanto, ele poderia lhe oferecer um agradecimento com suas sinceras palavras.

Tomando coragem, ele caminhou para mais perto, até que capturou sua atenção. Edward indicou o corredor onde Lizzie havia se trocado mais cedo, e Bella assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela apareceu no corredor, ainda sorrindo.

Edward tomou a liberdade de olhar atentamente para ela desde o começo da festa. As pernas nuas de Bella foram a primeira coisa para qual ele olhou, assim como no encontro de sábado, onde ela usava aquele short curtíssimo. Apesar de não serem nada bronzeadas, as pernas da morena tinham uma sensualidade que poucas mulheres traziam.

Então, ele subiu os olhos para suas outras curvas. Sua cintura acentuada era pequena e delicada, como de uma boneca. Seus seios, do tamanho perfeito para a simetria de seu corpo, estavam levemente revelados por seu decote discreto, mas provocador. A pele de seu colo reluzia, assim como seu rosto. Em seus lábios ainda havia um sorriso encantador, que enfeitiçava Edward mais do que qualquer outra parte sedutora de sua silhueta.

Com uma sobrancelha levantada, Bella pigarreou.

— Então, queria falar comigo? — Ela perguntou, sorrindo.

Bella também não era imune aos encantos de Edward. Ele parecia extremamente bem vestido naquele smoking, apesar de não vestir mais a peça de cima e estar apenas com uma camisa branca e a gravata. Seus ombros eram largos, mas na quantidade que não o faria parecer estranho. O resto de seu corpo caia perfeitamente na roupa social, e o toque do cabelo rebelde fazia com que todo o conjunto não ficasse tão sério.

E seus olhos. _Incrivelmente _verdes.

— Eu só queria te agradecer. — Ele disse, ficando meio tímido de repente.

— Eu já disse pra você que isso não é necessário, se lembra? — Bella se aproximou mais, ficando com seu corpo em frete ao de Edward, para poder olhar diretamente em seus olhos enquanto conversavam.

— Mas eu preciso. Essa noite... está sendo incrível Bella. Eu nunca vi um sorriso tão grande nos lábios da minha pequena, e isso é algo que eu não posso nem imaginar o quanto me faz feliz.

— Eu posso ver isso em seu rosto. Fico feliz em apenas ver a felicidade que consegui proporcionar pra você e pra sua menina.

— Você é uma mulher incrível.

Depois de soltar as palavras, Edward percebeu a intensidade e o sentido que elas realmente tinham. Ele estava reprimindo tudo o que sentia por Bella durante essas semanas de encontros. Logo que ela ofereceu a festa no café de Alice, ele sentiu um carinho e admiração pela morena que somente crescia a cada novo ato que ela fazia. No final de tudo aquilo, ele não sabia mais o que sentia, mas era algo grande. Algo que talvez fosse proibido, mas que fazia total sentido no órgão que pulsava em seu peito.

A surpresa de ouvir aquelas palavras fez com que Bella pensasse no que ela mesma estava sentindo por aquele homem à sua frente. Ela tinha por Edward uma afeição muito grande todas as vezes que pensava em como ele criou sua filha, sozinho. Muitos poderiam achar que ele trabalhava demais, mas ela pode ver que isso era apenas um esforço que ele fazia para ter em casa uma menina de caráter e boa. Ela o admirava, por sua força, por sua luta, por ainda estar de pé.

Mas então, ela pensava no quanto ele era lindo e atraente. Pensava no calor da sua pele debaixo de seus dedos e de como seu corpo se moldava ao corpo dele. Ali, ela sabia que estava chegando a um território perigoso, porém Bella não sentia nenhuma vontade de voltar.

— E você é um homem admirável. — _E gostoso_, acrescentou mentalmente.

— Bella, eu não quero ser inconveniente, mas o que você faria se eu te beijasse, agora?

O corpo de Edward havia se aproximado ainda mais. Bella estava imprensada contra a parede atrás de si, com seus olhos presos aos dele. Suas mãos já suavam em antecipação e seu corpo de repente gritou por algum contato. Era elétrico o que passava entre os corpos, naqueles poucos centímetros de separação.

— Eu te beijaria de volta. — Ela respondeu, sem medo.

Ele se inclinou em direção ao corpo pequeno de Bella. Seus olhos não deixaram de se encarar por nenhum segundo, e ambos estavam escuros de desejo. A respiração de Bella já estava superficial, e ela queria que ele acabasse logo com o espaço que deixava aqueles lábios longe dos seus.

E então, ele realizou seu desejo.

Apenas um encontro, no começo. Um tocar de ambas as bocas, de forma delicada, mas forte. Depois de segundos de reconhecimento, Edward tomou o lábio inferior de Bella entre os seus, o que fez com que ela soltasse um suspiro entrecortado.

O movimento de ambos não era uma interação desesperada, mas também não era totalmente frágil. O beijo era intenso, carregado de palavras que não deviam e não podiam ser ditas. O turbilhão de coisas que passavam entre aqueles lábios era mais do que se podia expressar.

O corpo de Edward estava prensando cada vez mais ao de Bella contra a parede. Uma de suas mãos segurava com firmeza sua cintura, enquanto a outra viajava por entre os cachos da morena, que por sorte estavam soltos. Ela agarrava os ombros dele como se fossem seus salva-vidas.

E Bella mergulhava, cada vez mais fundo.

Quando a intensidade era demais para que ambos respirassem, os lábios se afastaram para obter algo que nenhum dos dois queria que fosse preciso. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados, suas respirações arfantes.

Eles queriam mais. Eles necessitavam de mais.

Porém, um estrondo tirou os dois do estupor em que se encontravam.

Edward se afastou de Bella num súbito movimento que fez com que os corpos sentissem quase uma dor física ao se separarem. Os olhos de ambos foram parar no final do corredor, em uma porta que agora estava aberta.

Eles não estavam sozinhos. Se aproximando mais, Bella espiou lentamente quem eram as pessoas que estavam dentro daquela sala, fazendo um barulho que ficava cada vez mais alto e cada vez mais compreensível.

Alice estava com suas pernas enroscadas ao redor do corpo de Jasper como se sua vida dependesse disso. O barulho vinha do movimento que ele fazia contra ela, que estava encostada contra um armário de ferro que batia na parede cada vez que o beijo parecia ficar mais intenso.

Então, sem poder se conter mais, Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_

_Olá meninas! Dessa vez não cheguei atrasada! hahaha _

_Finalmente, a festa! E então, o que acharam? Lizzie teve a festa linda que mereceu, que contou até com a presença de One Direction! (Me julguem, eu gosto, eu tinha que colocar haha)_

_E vcs todas dando glória, aconteceu o primeiro beijo! hahaha O que acharam? E agora, o relacionamento deslancha? E a Alice e o Jasper hein? Confesso que amei o resultado dessa cena final haha _

_Deixem suas reviews lindas falando o que acharam! Alegrem uma autora que está meio (BEM) sad pq acabou de receber a notícia de que o filme de VA (quem não sabe o que é, me pergunte nas reviews que falo haha) não vai mais ser exibido no Brasil :/_

_Enfim, sem mais lamentações, espero que tenham gostado, e me digam se sim (e se não também!)_

_Beijos, e até quarta que vem! s2_


	9. Primeiro Verso

**Capítulo 8**

**_Primeiro verso_**

Edward levantou sua cabeça lentamente do travesseiro naquela manhã. Apesar da sensação de ter dormido demais, ele se sentia leve. Um sorriso logo lhe veio aos lábios quando ele se recordou que a noite passada havia sido uma das melhores de sua vida. Não somente por ver sua filha tão bonita e viva, mas também por ter beijado uma mulher espetacular, que tinha deixado rastros de eletricidade que ainda corriam por seu corpo.

Ele sabia que era errado. A presença de um noivo na equação não era algo ignorado em tudo isso, mas por algum motivo, Edward não se importava. A atração e intensidade que havia trocado com Isabella naquele beijo havia sido mais do que um simples deslize. O que eles haviam compartilhado era algo que tinha fundamento, algo que vinha de uma construção sólida de impressões entre ambas as partes. Poderia ter sido por pouco tempo, afinal, eles se conheciam apenas por três semanas, mas a relação silenciosa que trocaram nos dias em que estiveram juntos foi edificada em um entendimento maior do que ele tinha com Alice em todos esses anos.

Isso o assustava. Edward havia trocado sentimentos tão veementes assim somente com sua filha, nem mesmo com Tanya a ligação havia sido forte e sólida. O nível de comprometimento que ele estava assumindo com essas declarações o deixava completamente perturbado, pois ele sabia que provavelmente a escritora não compartilhava de toda intensidade de sensações que ele assumia agora.

Mas Edward havia cansado de se sentir reprimido. Sua vida toda, depois do nascimento de Lizzie, havia sido milimetricamente regrada por disciplina e dedicação. Ele não conseguia se lembrar quando foi a última vez que teve um tempo realmente de qualidade para si mesmo.

Edward nunca culparia a filha por isso. Elizabeth era a razão pela qual ele vivia, literalmente, e isso nunca seria algo pelo qual ele se lamentaria ou se sentiria mal. Porém, ele era um ser humano. Ele tinha necessidades, e elas estavam começando a piscar como um grande letreiro em neon. Então, porque não se arriscar ao estar com Bella? Por que não tomar a liberdade de sentir um pouco de adrenalina correr nas veias, de sentir a textura de uma bela pele sob seus dedos, de ter o coração batendo mais forte por um beijo de arrancar o fôlego?

Tudo poderia dar muito errado. As coisas poderiam sair do controle, e a sua relação com ela corria o risco de ser algo prejudicial para ambos.

Mas, pela mulher incrível de intensos olhos castanhos, ele estava disposto a ser inconsequente pela primeira vez em muitos anos de sua vida.

**[...]**

Depois de passar um tempo com seus pais antes que eles fossem embora logo cedo, e de ver um bilhete anunciando que sua filha não estaria ali para o almoço, Edward decidiu fazer apenas um sanduiche e trabalhar. Com a correria para ajudar na festa de Lizzie, ele negligenciou muitos dos casos, e não queria levar outra bronca de Jane na segunda-feira, mesmo acreditando que nada poderia lhe tirar de seu estado de ótimo humor.

De repente, a porta se abriu e uma eufórica Alice entrou, tagarelando sobre presentes e a festa de ontem à noite. Edward olhou então para o relógio e se deu conta de que havia passado horas analisando milhares de papeis e não estava cansado. Ele ficou satisfeito com a surpresa e esperava que isso acontecesse com mais frequência.

Olhando então para cima, ele teve uma surpresa. Logo atrás de Lizzie, Isabella Swan entrava em seu apartamento, parecendo tímida. Quando os olhares se encontraram, todas as lembranças e sensações que trocaram na festa vieram com um rompante sobre o corpo de Edward. Seus olhos estavam trancados um ao outro, e por alguns segundos a única coisa que parecia estar naquela sala era a presença de ambos.

Lentamente, Edward abriu um sorriso. Bella fez o mesmo, mas imediatamente cortou o contato visual e corou. Alice a chamava.

— Não acredito que você está trabalhando, pai. — Lizzie chegou até ele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Edward ainda olhava para Bella, que havia se aproximado mais do centro da sala.

— Eu trouxe Bella para ver os presentes de Lizzie. Tudo bem, Edward? — Alice declarou enquanto passava reto pela sala, diretamente para o quarto da afilhada.

— Hm, claro que sim. — Ele disse, sorrindo novamente para ela.

— Venha Bella, são muitas coisas!

As mulheres seguiram para o quarto, enquanto Edward ficava ali na sala, com seus papeis. Porém, antes de alcançar o corredor, Bella lhe lançou outro olhar, com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

Depois disso, o advogado não conseguiu se concentrar em absolutamente nada. Ele lia os intermináveis parágrafos, mas nenhum deles fazia menor sentido. A única coisa que realmente tinha algum fundamento em sua mente era o quanto Bella parecia bonita hoje. Vestida como uma adolescente, de jeans e camiseta, ela trazia uma simplicidade e doçura que confrontavam com a sensualidade que ela esbanjava na noite anterior, mas que o atraiam de forma igual.

Edward estava começando a se sentir obcecado. Apesar de ter se entregado aos seus instintos e estar disposto a enfrentar o que fosse para ter Bella novamente em seus braços, ele ainda se sentia culpado por estar levando Isabella para o pecado. Era inegável que ela também se sentia atraída por ele, mas quem estaria correndo riscos no relacionamento era a morena. Por um segundo, ele pensou se estaria sendo egoísta demais ao achar que só porque estava envolvido com tanta veemência em seus sentimentos, Bella deveria fazer o mesmo.

Se levantando de seu lugar no sofá, Edward foi para a pequena cozinha tomar um copo de água para refrescar suas ideias. Quando fechou a porta da geladeira, se sobressaltou ao ver que o motivo para que seus sentimentos estivessem todos em conflito dentro dele estava parado ali, com um olhar assustado.

— Oh, desculpe Edward, não queria te assustar. Eu só, hm, queria um copo de água.

Ele ofereceu o que estava em sua mão para Bella, e ela o pegou de bom agrado. A morena bebericou a água de forma lenta, como se aproveitasse intensamente cada gota da bebida que caia em sua língua. Por um segundo, Edward pensou em como seria beijar Isabella ali, na sua cozinha, prensada contra a pia. Como seria sentir novamente as curvas de seu pequeno corpo em suas mãos. Como seria provar o gosto de seus lábios de forma lenta e sensual, apenas sentindo o momento.

— Edward, eu acho que nós devemos conversar sobre ontem. — A voz de Bella lhe tirou de seus devaneios. Ele percebeu então que estava perigosamente perto dela.

— Sim? — Ele disse apenas, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Eu... Nós... — Bella fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. — Eu não sei o que pensar.

Edward aproximou seu corpo ainda mais do de Bella, fazendo com ela se encostasse totalmente no balcão atrás dela. Em seus olhos ele podia ver um misto de emoções que migravam da apreensão até o desejo. A morena estava com medo da relação que ambos estavam começando a formar, mas ao mesmo tempo se excitava com a ideia de estar nos braços do advogado novamente.

— Não pense, Bella. — Ele respondeu, se inclinando em sua direção.

Apesar de querer agarrar a cintura da morena e colocá-la sobre o balcão, selando seus lábios com os dela num beijo desesperado, Edward não seria um completo ogro. Ele estava se entregando a ela, mas esperaria uma autorização. Se ela o quisesse também, tudo poderia ser perfeito. Se ela o empurrasse para longe, aceitaria a decisão da escritora, mesmo recebendo um balde de água fria em todas as suas novas decisões.

Bella sentiu uma gota de suor descendo por suas costas. Ali, com Edward à sua frente, qualquer chance de raciocínio era danificada por aqueles intensos olhos verdes e pelo corpo praticamente prensado contra o seu.

A morena queria colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Queria manter uma conversa civilizada. Queria poder olhar em seus olhos sem sentir essa absurda atração. Porém, ao estar tão próxima a ele, ela sentia que tudo estava no lugar. Isso a assustava, porque essa sensação nunca esteve presente enquanto ela esteve com James, em nenhum momento de sua relação. Mas ali, ao lado de Edward, ela não conseguia colocar em sua mente que o que fazia com James era traição.

Porque, como poderia ser errado algo que parecia tão certo?

Bella sentiu na hesitação de Edward que a iniciativa tinha de ser tomada por ela. Estava claro em seus olhos o desejo, mas ele nunca faria nada que ela não quisesse, e isso só fez com que ela se sentisse ainda mais impelida a beijá-lo.

— Bella, volte logo pro quarto! Temos muitas coisas pra ver!

E todo o encanto se foi.

— Eu realmente odeio a Alice. — Edward sussurrou. Bella sorriu.

De repente, ela se sentiu tímida não somente pela posição em que estava, mas também por toda a situação. Quando ela deixava a névoa intensa de luxuria se dispersar, seus pensamentos finalmente conseguiam se alinhar. Então ela se deu conta do que estava prestes a fazer e se envergou disso.

Novamente, ela estava saindo do controle, e isso não era nada do que Bella queria para si.

— Eu... isso não deve se repetir. — Ela disse, sentindo pesar em dizer aquelas palavras, mas prosseguindo assim mesmo. — Não posso fazer isso de novo. Não posso sair do controle.

Bella então saiu da cozinha, correndo para o quarto, tentando manter a expressão do seu rosto composta. Edward ficou assustado com a súbita decisão da morena, mas por mais que ela tenha sido sincera em suas palavras, ele não queria desistir. Não quando ele viu como seu corpo reagia perto do seu, como seus olhos denunciavam seu desejo de também estar com ele.

Então, ele foi até a infinidade de papeis que estavam sobre a mesa de centro da sala e achou uma folha em branco. Nela, ele escreveu versos que de repente estavam claros como água em sua mente. Dobrou o papel e esperou até que Bella aparecesse na sala de novo, que foi logo depois de duas longas horas de risadas vindas do quarto de sua filha.

Alice apareceu na sala arrastando Bella, eufórica.

— Lizzie pode dormir lá em casa? — Alice perguntou, como se fosse alguma colegial.

— Não. Ela já não dormiu direito ontem a noite por sua culpa, hoje ela tem que descansar porque amanhã tem aula.

Alice fez bico, e Bella riu de sua nova amiga. Edward capturou aquele momento com seu olhar, guardando nas melhores memórias que tinha da morena.

— Tudo bem. Bella vai comigo. Você vai perder as margueritas, Lizzie!

— Você ia embebedar minha filha? — Edward perguntou enquanto Alice tentava sair rapidamente da sala.

— Tchau, Edward! — A pequena saiu saltitante pela porta, enquanto Lizzie gargalhava.

— Bella, espere. — Ele disse, atraindo a atenção da morena. Ela olhou para ele com apreensão, mas sabia que nada indevido seria dito naquela sala.

— Até logo. — Edward disse, estendendo a mão.

Bella olhou desconfiada para ele, mas a apertou mesmo assim. Com habilidade, ele passou o bilhete para as mãos dela, que levantou uma sobrancelha questionando.

— Só abra quando estiver sozinha. — Edward sussurrou, grato por sua filha não estar vendo a troca silenciosa.

— Até. — Bella respondeu, não dando nenhum indicio do que havia acontecido.

Edward então se jogou no sofá logo que fecharam a porta. Ele esperava, do fundo de seu coração, que seus versos não fossem em vão.

**[...]**

Bella se perguntava qual fora a última vez que havia se divertido tanto. Na verdade, ela nunca teve amigas para passar o tempo apenas fofocando. Jasper foi sempre a pessoa a quem ela recorria quando precisava desabafar e conversar, mas ela não poderia simplesmente passar um tempo com ele falando sobre esmaltes e rapazes.

E foi exatamente isso que ela fez com Alice e Elizabeth naquela tarde. Bella se permitiu ser uma adolescente novamente, apenas aproveitando as besteiras que falavam, sem pensar em seu noivo que foi deixado por ela naquela manhã com o mais profundo cuidado.

Lizzie Cullen era muito mais do que ela havia imaginado. A garota era boa e doce, mas sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, o que fazia Bella ver que ela não era de todo inocente. Com uma energia e alegria que só poderiam ter sido herdadas de sua madrinha, a adolescente mostrou seu carinho e admiração pela autora, o que fez com que a morena apenas ficasse ainda mais encantada com aquela bela menina.

Cada vez mais ela via que o sacrifício valera à pena.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento de Lizzie, Bella tinha absoluta certeza de que encontrariam com Edward, mas ela queria passar mais tempo com as pessoas que a fizeram rir como há muito tempo não fazia. A morena tentou não prestar atenção em como o advogado ficava tão bonito com uma roupa informal e em como seus óculos de leitura o deixavam mais culto e mais sexy. Bella afastava de sua mente toda e qualquer lembrança da noite anterior, não porque elas eram ruins, mas sim porque ela não poderia se permitir pensar nelas enquanto estivesse com ele por perto.

Porém, quando ele a imprensou contra o balcão de sua cozinha e disse para que ela não pensasse, Bella quase cedeu. Ela sabia, era fraca. Aqueles olhos, aquela voz e toda aquela névoa de luxuria e entendimento que pairava sobre eles faziam com que ela perdesse toda e qualquer vontade de raciocinar coerentemente. Por sorte, a voz de Alice fez com que ela voltasse ao controle de seu corpo e ela pode pensar claramente.

Ela não podia fazer aquilo. Por mais que quisesse, ela não poderia ser assim. Bella não conseguiria ficar com Edward enquanto soubesse que seu compromisso com James ainda estava firmado. Se fosse fazer isso, ela teria de fazer da forma certa. A morena apenas não sabia ainda se a decisão certa era a que estava em sua mente.

O papel que Edward havia entregado a ela estava guardado em seu bolso e dava a Bella a sensação de estar vibrando a cada segundo. Porém, ela não o abriria enquanto não tivesse longe dos olhares atentos de Alice, coisa que aconteceria somente na segunda-feira, já que sua nova amiga tinha toda uma programação para a noite e a manhã seguinte.

— Bella, você está ouvindo o que eu disse?

— Hm, desculpe Alice, perdi a última frase. — Ela sorriu para a amiga.

— Eu estava te dizendo obrigada. Por tudo. Pela festa, por deixar a gente tão feliz, por ser minha amiga. Você não tem noção do quanto eu estava precisando de uma distração sabe? As coisas no café me deixam pra baixo às vezes, e eu odeio me sentir assim.

O celular de Bella então tocou. Um sorriso se espalhou em seus lábios quando ela viu no visor quem era.

— Acho que não sou só eu que te distraio... — Ela riu enquanto atendia, com uma Alice que de repente ficou tímida demais. — Alô Jas?

— _Bella, onde você está?_ — Jasper perguntou, soltando um suspiro.

— Estou com Alice.

— _Oh não, você não está._

— Sim, estou. — Ela olhou para a baixinha, sorrindo. Alice escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

— _Por favor, não vá me constranger. Apenas, saia de perto dela. _Por favor_._

Bella fez um sinal para Alice de que iria até o banheiro e a pequena assentiu, sorrindo.

— Eu vou deixar todo o constrangimento para quando nós estivermos ao vivo. E com Edward, é claro.

— _Falando em Edward, o que vocês dois estavam fazendo juntos naquele corredor deserto?_ — Bella segurou um palavrão. Por que seu amigo tinha de ser tão atento aos detalhes?

— Nós estávamos conversando. Lá no salão tinha muito barulho, eram muitas garotas gritando pelo One Direction ao mesmo tempo. — Bella mentiu, se sentindo segura de suas palavras.

— _Certo._

— Então, você só queria ouvir minha bela voz?

— _E ser agraciado com toda a sua esperteza em piadas? Não, obrigada. Mas eu precisava falar com você sobre o Buffet. — _Jasper estava no modo negócios. Bella gostava dele quando ficava tão sério.

— O que tem ele?

— _Preciso do número. Várias pessoas me perguntaram sobre, ele fez um grande sucesso._

— Bem, a pessoa responsável está no outro cômodo.

— _O quê? Alice foi responsável pelo Buffet?_

— Sim, por ele todinho. Direi que você quer uma reunião com ela. Amanhã na hora do almoço, no café dela. Certo?

— _Bella!_

Mas a morena já havia desligado. Depois dessa informação de que várias pessoas estavam procurando o Buffet, Bella sentiu seu coração inchando. Com isso, talvez as dividas de Alice poderiam ser pagas. Seu simples ato deu resultado não somente na vida de Elizabeth, mas na de todas as pessoas ao seu redor. Isso só fazia com que ela ficasse cada vez menos arrependida e cada vez mais satisfeita.

Então, ela foi correndo até a nova amiga contar as novidades.

**[...]**

Bella chegou em casa depois do almoço, quando deixou Jasper e Alice sozinhos no _Pixie Caffe_ para tratar de negócios. Ela queria muito provocar ambos, mas quando viu o olhar de advertência no rosto do amigo, resolveu ficar quieta e apenas lançar sorrisos e olhares, que foi suficiente para deixar Alice corada e Jasper irritado.

James não estava em casa. Era previsível, já que era dia de trabalho, mas Bella se sentia apreensiva. Enquanto voltava para seu apartamento, ela pensou em todas as coisas que a decisão de fazer uma festa para Lizzie acarretariam. Será que alguém seria prejudicado? O que aconteceria com aquelas pessoas que foram enganadas? O que elas fariam com a atitude da morena?

Não foi preciso muito tempo para obter suas respostas. Seu noivo chegou em casa, visivelmente alterado. Nem ao menos um olhar foi direcionado a Bella enquanto ele jogava um envelope em cima da cama. Bella pegou e olhou para o que tinha dentro dele. Era uma intimação.

— Feliz com isso, Bella? — James perguntou, enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo, em sinal de frustração.

— Isso é pela festa? — Ela disse, tentando entender o que estava escrito no papel. Era meio confuso, mas Bella conseguiu compreender que estavam a processando. Só não entendia como podia ser tão rápido.

— Você quebrou um contrato, Bella. Isso não ia sair impune. Você tem noção do quanto você pode perder agora? Seu filme está em risco! Milhões podem sair pelos seus dedos num piscar de olhos!

A morena encarou os olhos azuis de seu noivo com profundidade. De repente, ela viu em suas orbes algo que ela já tinha se dado conta antes, mas se negava a aceitar: _ganância_. Ele sempre foi um homem que gostou do dinheiro, mas tentava mascarar seu interesse por ele ao dizer que o que realmente importava era o bem estar de Bella. Agora, a escritora pode ver claramente que o que estava em primeiro plano na mente dele era a quantidade de lucro que estariam perdendo com esse erro dela.

A cada segundo, as decisões em sua mente se tornavam mais sólidas.

— Foda-se esse filme. Eu fiz o que tinha de ser feito. Fui enganada também, você sabia disso? Se eu quebrei o contrato, eles também quebraram!

— Como você é ingênua, Bella! Eles fizeram uma promessa para você, e isso não está escrito em lugar algum! — James parecia furioso. Ela não sabia se era por sua atitude, ou pelo dinheiro que teria que gastar ao participar desse processo. Como se o dinheiro fosse dele.

— Eu fiz o que meu coração mandou. Não me arrependendo. Podem me processar.

— Intuição feminina não vai fazer com que seu filme aconteça! — Ele disse, bufando em seguida.

— Eu já disse que não quero filme nenhum! Eu nunca quis, pra começo de conversa! Quem insistiu nisso foi você!

— Só pelo seu bem, Bella! Eu só quero o seu bem!

Lágrimas de raiva e frustração estavam prestes a sair dos olhos de Bella. Ela agora conseguia ver claramente como aquelas palavras que James proferia eram vazias, apenas uma desculpa para que ela cedesse aos seus caprichos. Seu noivo, o qual ela achava que amava, só queria que ela ficasse ainda mais rica para que pudesse desfrutar ele mesmo de seu sucesso.

Como ela poderia ter sido tão ingênua?

— Se você quiser mais um pouco do meu bem, esse relacionamento termina aqui.

Os olhos de James ficaram ainda mais arregalados, e ele se assustou com a audácia de sua noiva. Ela nunca tomaria uma atitude assim, tão radical. Bella estava mudada, e ele sabia que o motivo disso era o fato de que ela estava próxima demais da família da menina sem sal para a qual ela fez a festa. Isso tinha que acabar.

— Bella, anjo, de onde você tirou essa ideia?

— Sou capaz de tomar minhas próprias decisões, James. Desculpa se isso te assustou, mas não sou mais a pequena ingênua que fica satisfeita com apenas um pouco de cafuné todas as noites. — Bella respirou fundo, enquanto via seu noivo ficar ainda mais atônito com suas declarações. — Eu não quero mais esse filme e eu não quero mais esse relacionamento. Por favor, quando eu voltar, quero suas coisas prontas.

Bella saiu de seu apartamento sem olhar para trás, ignorando os protestos de James atrás dela. Quando estava na rua, se permitiu colocar para fora as lágrimas que ardiam em seus olhos, mas ela não se sentia triste. O que saia de seus olhos apenas a deixava cada vez mais leve e no controle.

Ela sorriu quando pensou no sorriso de Jasper quando ela lhe contasse o que havia feito.

A morena caminhou então até chegar a um parque próximo de seu apartamento. Era começo de noite, mas ainda havia várias pessoas por ali, desde mães com carrinhos e filhos pequenos, até atletas fazendo caminhadas e corridas. Bella achou um banco confortável e se sentou, apenas observando o que estava ao seu redor.

De repente, ela se lembrou que o bilhete de Edward ainda estava em seu bolso. Ela o pegou, e um incrível sorriso se abriu em seus lábios quando leu as palavras que ali estavam.

**_The lights are on, but you're not home_**

**_Your mind is not your own_**

**_Your heart sweats, your body shakes_**

**_Another kiss is all you need_**

**_You see the signs, but you can't read_**

**_You're runnin' at a different speed_**

**_You heart beats in double time_**

**_Another kiss and you'll be mine_**

**_You're gonna have to face it_**

**_You're addicted to love_**

Definitivamente Bella estava viciada no amor.

* * *

**Playlist do Capítulo:**

_Addicted to Love, versão Alex & Sierra_

**Tradução:**

_As luzes estão ligadas, mas você não está em casa_  
_Sua mente não é a mais a mesma_  
_Seu coração transpira, seu corpo se agita_  
_Outro beijo é tudo o que você precisa_

_Você vê os sinais, mas não consegue lê-los_  
_Você está correndo numa velocidade diferente_  
_Seu coração bate em doze dupla_  
_Outro beijo e você será minha_

_Você vai ter que enfrentar_  
_Você é viciado em amor_

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Olá meninas! Vou deixar uma nota longa hoje de novo, se preparem! hahahaha_

_Primeiro, queria dizer que todas podem gritar porque James foi chutado! hahaha O que acharam do insight (palavra chique da minha beta Beatrixs para despertar) da Bellinha? Finalmente ela acordou né minha gente, mas isso não garante que ele não vá aparecer mais *corre pras colinas*_

_E, apesar de ter essa emoção do final, o que acharam de todos os pensamentos e conflitos internos desses dois? Confesso que amei esse capítulo porque ele ficou mais complexo em todos os sentidos! E daqui pra frente, a maioria é assim! E Alice minha diva, não será mais pobre graças ao Jas! s2_

_E, a surpresinha do final! Lembraram-se que eu disse que os versos eram especiais? Pois é, a partir desse capítulo eles vão ser quase uma constante na fic. Eles terão um propósito para depois, e duvido que alguém adivinhe o que é haha_

_Enfim, esses versos serão SEMPRE letras de músicas, internacionais ou não. Sempre que eles aparecerem, eu colocarei uma playlist como a que eu fiz nesse final, com o nome da música e a tradução, se necessário._

_E eu fiz um group no face para minhas fics! Lá vou colocar spoilers, trechos da fic, fotinhos (vestido da Lizzie e da Bellinha da festa já estão lá!) e as músicas dos capítulos! Venham interagir comigo, pq como vcs já devem ter percebido, eu amo falar! haha_

_Meu group chama **Fanfics - Ana Pascuim**, e quem não achar, coloquei o link no meu perfil!_

_Ufa, chega né? haha_

_Deixem suas reviews, me contem o que acharam de tudo! Beijos e até quarta que vem! s2_


	10. 360 Graus

**Capítulo 9**

**_360 graus_**

Naquela noite, Bella tomara um banho mais demorado do que o de costume, por vários motivos.

James ainda estava em seu apartamento. Suas coisas já estavam arrumadas, o que deixou Bella bem mais aliviada e criou um certo estranhamento por ele ter acatado tudo com tanta facilidade, mas logo que ela colocou os pés em seu quarto, seu — agora ex — noivo tentou argumentar de todas as formas possíveis conta a decisão dela. Então, para fugir, se trancou no banheiro.

No chuveiro, ela deixou com que seus pensamentos voassem. Sua vida, em apenas dois dias, havia dado uma guinada de quase 360 graus. Bella passou momentos ótimos com Alice e Lizzie, teve um encontro quase proibido na cozinha de Edward, se separou de seu noivo, estava sendo processada. E, por mais que tudo isso deixasse sua mente com um turbilhão de sensações e sentimentos, ela se sentia leve, como não estava há muito tempo. Refletindo bem, a morena chegou à conclusão de que não ter mais o peso de sempre ponderar o que seu noivo pensaria sobre qualquer atitude que ela tinha era mais do que satisfatório. James era opressivo, e com seu falso amor fazia com que ela fosse induzida a decisões que não eram suas. Agora, livre desse fardo, Bella apreciava a nova liberdade com deleite.

Depois de não poder mais protelar, a escritora voltou para seu quarto e simplesmente se deitou em sua cama, anunciando a James que ele sabia onde ficavam as cobertas e também que o sofá era bem confortável.

E, com um silêncio que ela pensou que seria inexistente, Bella caiu num sono profundo.

**[...]**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Bella acordou já sem a presença de James e de suas coisas. Por um momento ela pensou em sair dançando pelo apartamento, mas se conteve e começou a se arrumar para o longo dia que teria. A primeira coisa que ela tinha que fazer era conversar com seu melhor amigo.

— Jas, eu preciso de um advogado. — Ela disse logo que ele atendeu ao telefone. O envelope com a intimação a encarava de cima da mesa de seu computador.

— _Chame Edward._

Era óbvio que aquele havia sido a primeira opção em sua mente, mas Bella estava hesitante. Por mais que todas as coisas que estavam escritas no bilhete de Edward fossem a mais pura verdade, a morena ainda não sabia se seria correto se jogar nos braços de alguém com tanta rapidez, por mais que essa fosse a sua maior vontade. Ela sabia que a ligação que teria que fazer seria algo apenas profissional, mas a menina tímida que ainda existia dentro dela assumiu o posto naquela situação.

— Eu, hm, não posso chamar ele.

— _Oh Bella, não me diga que você fez alguma besteira._ — Jasper disse, já desconfiando do que estava acontecendo entre sua amiga e o tão charmoso pai solteiro.

— Eu não fiz nada. Alias, tenho uma ótima noticia para te dar.

— _Você deu um pé na bunda do Sr. Perfeito?!_ — O amigo anunciou, de brincadeira. Quando Bella ficou em silêncio, Jasper segurou sua respiração. — _Não acredito! Bella acordou! Precisamos comemorar!_

— Eu sabia que essas seriam as suas primeiras palavras. — A morena riu.

— _Você está bem, sim?_ — De repente, ele entrou no modo preocupado e protetor. Bella amava esse lado de Jasper, fazia com que ela se sentisse segura.

— Nenhum dano. — Bella sorriu, sabendo que ele poderia adivinhar que ela estava fazendo isso do outro lado da linha.

— _E aposto que o motivo para tudo isso tem uma confusão de cabelos ruivos na cabeça. _

— Por favor, Jas, você está falando igual a Alice! — Bella gargalhou, sem conseguir se conter.

— _O que posso fazer se aquela baixinha não sai da minha cabeça?_

— Não acredito! Você já está se declarando! Oh meu Deus, preciso contar isso pra Alice!

— _Não ouse abrir a boca! Eu quero falar isso para ela pessoalmente... quando eu estiver pronto._

— Você está apaixonado! Preciso gravar esse momento! Jasper Withlock está apaixonado!

— _Por favor, Bella, já passamos por essa fase. Eu achei que você reagiria de forma mais madura quando eu te dissesse algo assim._ — Jasper não parecia bravo, mas sim envergonhado. O que fez com que Bella risse ainda mais.

— Desculpe, mas isso é hilário.

— _Assim como você gostando de Edward, uh?_

Bella engasgou.

— _Ok, eu falo com ele. Vou mandar uma cópia do seu contrato para ele e marco um encontro no café de Alice, um lugar público e neutro. Satisfeita?_

— Muito. Mas não me passou despercebido que você vai tirar vantagem disso. — Bella voltou a rir.

Depois de mais alguns xingamentos e risadas, Bella desligou o telefone e ligou para Victoria, sua agente, deixando um recado para que ela a encontrasse em seu escritório. Apesar de depender da ruiva para a maioria das coisas relacionadas à sua carreira, a escritora não queria mais estar envolvida com alguém que podia facilmente a ludibriar. Jasper poderia dar conta de todas as coisas que sua agente cuidava, e se não conseguisse, Bella contrataria outra pessoa que fosse de sua confiança para o cargo.

Antes que a ruiva chegasse até o escritório, Bella aproveitou o tempo livre para escrever. Sua mão estava coçando desde o dia da festa, mas não houve nenhuma oportunidade para que ela pudesse sentar e simplesmente se entregar à sua inspiração. Quando seus dedos entraram em contato com o teclado, começaram a trabalhar em um ritmo frenético.

Sua mente estava repleta de imagens de Edward, por mais que ela tentasse impedir que isso acontecesse. Ele rindo depois de alguma piada contada por Alice; ele sério, concentrado no seu trabalho; ele emocionado olhando para a filha tão linda vestida como uma princesa; ele com um olhar de desejo pousado sobre Bella. Cada simples detalhe era escaneado e de alguma forma acabava nas páginas do novo romance da escritora. Uma história de ficção, mas também muito real, começava a tomar forma.

— Olha, mas agora Isabella Swan resolveu trabalhar.

Bella rapidamente fechou seu notebook enquanto se virava e dava de cara com Victoria. Ela tinha o mesmo sorriso falso nos lábios e postura superior na forma de se mover. A morena pode ver agora o quanto era ingênua ao não enxergar claramente as intenções das pessoas ao seu redor.

— Olá Victoria. Recebeu meu recado?

— Na verdade, não. Vim por conta própria. Estou me demitindo.

Jogando um envelope sobre a mesa de Bella, ela sorriu. A morena permaneceu composta, e até mais leve de não ter de fazer as honras da casa.

— Nenhuma objeção? — Victoria levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada. Ela achou que a pobre Bella iria implorar para que não a deixasse sozinha no meio da sujeira que ela mesma criou.

— Você me poupou um tanto de saliva. — Bella sorriu.

A ruiva olhou para a escritora assustada, tentando não demonstrar sua surpresa, porém, Bella era mais rápida e captou a sensação que passou por detrás dos olhos de Victoria rapidamente. Jogando seus cachos para trás dos ombros, a agente tentou não demonstrar nenhum sinal de inferioridade.

— Bem, um mal a menos para as duas. Estou indo, tenho muitas coisas a fazer. Adeus Isabella.

— Adeus Victoria. — Bella suspirou. E sorriu.

**[...]**

Era final de tarde quando Bella estacionou seu carro em frente ao café de Alice. Espiando pela janela, ela pode ver que Edward, Alice e Jasper já a esperavam sentados na mesma mesa em que tiveram sua primeira reunião. A lembrança lhe trouxe um sorriso aos lábios, mas ele foi substituído pela apreensão de estar novamente no mesmo ambiente que Edward depois daquele bilhete.

Engolindo seus medos estúpidos, Bella entrou no café e rapidamente todos perceberam sua presença. Alice sorriu para sua nova amiga, e Jasper fez o mesmo, se levantando em seguida para lhe dar um grande abraço.

— Estou orgulhoso de você, garota. Tinha que te dizer isso pessoalmente.

A morena sentiu seu coração inchando com a declaração de seu amigo e se sentiu mais confiante em finalmente encarar o outro homem da mesa.

Edward estava glorioso. Em sua roupa de trabalho ele parecia sério e concentrado, mas agora Bella podia sentir as diferentes nuances dele e via que o advogado também parecia bem feliz. Um sorriso levemente torto se espalhou em seus lábios lentamente enquanto ele fazia um sinal de cumprimento com a cabeça. Ela não queria, mas inevitavelmente acabou corando.

— Bem, assuntos oficiais hoje? — Alice perguntou logo depois de uma de suas garçonetes trazer um chá para Bella.

— Sim. — Bella olhou apreensiva para Edward, que estava sentado à sua frente.

— Bem, não precisa ficar tão nervosa, Bella. Aquela intimação que você recebeu é falsa.

— Como assim falsa? — A morena perguntou, sem entender.

— Você não pode ser processada pelo que eles estavam te acusando naquele papel. Sua festa para a Lizzie não foi algo ilegal dentro do contrato.

— Certo, eu continuo sem entender. — Alice declarou, tomando de repente uma postura séria.

— No contrato que a Bella assinou não havia nada especificando qual menina seria beneficiada com a festa, ou em qual lugar ela ocorreria. A única coisa que havia lá era que deveria haver essa festa para a divulgação do filme. E teve. Pelo que eu saiba, a outra festa também acontecia, apesar de ter convidados bem menos ilustres.

Edward sorriu, e Bella sentiu uma tonelada de peso caindo de seus ombros para o chão. Mesmo não se importando com o dinheiro, ela não queria enfrentar um processo contra algo que ela sabia que era certo.

— Então Bella está totalmente livre?

— Em relação ao processo, sim. A única coisa que pode ser prejudicial é que os patrocinadores que ajudaram na outra festa provavelmente não estão nada satisfeitos com o que aconteceu, e podem sair fora do contrato.

— Eu não ligo para eles. Não quero filme.

De repente, toda a mesa virou seus olhos para Bella. Ela sabia que aquela decisão estava sendo um pouco precipitada, mas a morena não sentia em seu coração nenhuma razão para continuar com isso. Logo ela lançaria mais um livro, e ela esperava que fizesse tanto sucesso quanto sua primeira trilogia. E dinheiro não seria problema, já que Bella não era de esbanjar. Ela tinha uma boa reserva, que lhe serviria até para investir em algum outro negócio que não fosse a escrita.

— Se você fizer isso, aí sim vai ter que enfrentar um processo grande.

— Não me importo. Meu objetivo nunca foi esse. Eu nunca quis filme, James e Victoria me persuadiram a isso.

— Bella, mas você não pode simplesmente desistir agora. Tem uma legião de fãs suas esperando por isso. — Jasper disse, tentando colocar algo sensato na cabeça da amiga. Apesar de estar gostando dessas atitudes destemidas dela, ele não queria que Bella criasse tantos inimigos em tão pouco tempo.

— Eu farei um anuncio oficial explicando tudo e dizendo que estou escrevendo outro livro. Elas irão me perdoar.

— Olha Bella, eu acho que antes de tudo você tem que pensar nisso. E conversar com uma pessoa que será diretamente afetada com isso. — Alice disse.

— Lizzie. — Edward completou.

Bella ponderou a possibilidade e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ela podia pensar mais um pouco em sua decisão, e com certeza Lizzie poderia ajudá-la, mesmo tendo certeza de qual seria a opinião da garota.

Depois disso, o clima da mesa ficou mais leve. Alice e Jasper engataram em uma conversa sobre a nova ideia de ambos de montarem um Buffet para a pequena, e Edward e Bella ficaram apenas dando acenos com a cabeça ou colaborando com monossílabos.

Os olhos da escritora desviavam todo o momento para o homem em sua frente. Era inevitável não reparar em cada gesto que ele fazia, em cada palavra que ele dizia, em cada olhar que ele lançava. Bella sentia que qualquer movimento de Edward era como um imã, que a puxava cada vez com mais intensidade.

Por um segundo, Bella se deu conta de que não amava James de verdade. Se ela amasse, nem ao menos estaria tendo pensamentos tão significativos em relação ao advogado - agora, seu novo amigo. Essa realização lhe fez pensar o quanto de tempo que ela desperdiçou ao estar ao lado de um homem que não acrescentava nada de bom em sua vida, apenas ideias que eram para seu próprio beneficio. Ela se sentia ingênua e idiota por ter se deixado enganar por tanto tempo.

Porém, ao olhar novamente para Edward, ela via que não podia se deixar abalar por suas atitudes passadas. Bella tinha um futuro, e ele poderia ser escrito da maneira certa agora. Com a _pessoa_ certa.

Edward de repente a encarou. Seus olhos continuaram presos um ao outro e um preguiçoso sorriu caiu dos lábios dele. Bella se sentia presa e atraída por aquele sorriso como uma abelha procurando uma grande quantidade de pólen em uma bela flor. Era tentador e doce, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Se pudesse, ela diria a ele ali mesmo que havia terminado o relacionamento com seu noivo e que estava pronta para se jogar em seus braços e experimentar o beijo que ele havia lhe prometido naquele verso.

Mas ele quebrou todo o encanto se levantando da mesa.

— Bem, eu tenho que ir, Lizzie está me esperando.

Jasper e Alice se despediram rapidamente dele, sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos um do outro. Edward achou que o relacionamento deles logo chegaria ao nível insuportável, mas não se importou. Tirando do bolso um cartão já previamente escolhido, estendeu o papel em direção à Bella.

— Caso você precise de mim, aí tem meu número do escritório e da minha casa. Até mais, Bella.

A morena observou atentamente Edward caminhar para fora do café. Então, colocou os olhos no cartão que ele havia lhe entregado. De um dos lados, realmente havia vários números de telefone e o seu nome completo escrito em uma elegante caligrafia gráfica. Porém, ao virar o pequeno papel, Bella deu de cara novamente com as letras que adornavam aquele outro bilhete. Era mais um verso.

**_If I said my heart was beating loud_**

**_If we could escape the crowd somehow_**

**_If I said I want your body now_**

**_Would you hold it against me?_**

Bella segurou seu fôlego ao ler aquelas palavras. Por um momento, ela pensou que Edward poderia estar fazendo isso somente para brincar com seus sentimentos, mas o pensamento rapidamente saiu de sua mente. Ele a queria, e provavelmente estaria esperando por ela do lado de fora daquele café. Seria sensato segui-lo e fazer o que estava desejando em seu peito durante todo o dia?

A morena decidiu não pensar no que seria sensato. Ela apenas se levantou e saiu do café para atender aquele pedido.

**[...]**

Edward estava esperando do lado de fora do café. O céu já estava escuro o suficiente para que nenhum dos dois fosse identificado ao estar na sombra do toldo que se estendia por toda a fachada do estabelecimento. Ninguém do lado de dentro parecia se importar com eles, também.

O sorriso que ele abriu quando viu que ela havia entendido o recado foi o mais genuíno que Edward dera em dias.

— Eu terminei com James. — Bella anunciou, chegando perto do corpo de Edward para que pudessem conversar em privacidade.

— Bom. — Ele disse, se aproximando perigosamente dos lábios da morena.

— E isso foi ontem à noite.

— Te incomodo, então? Desculpa se estou sendo inconveniente. — Edward disse, visivelmente sincero. Ele se afastou alguns centímetros do rosto de Bella, o que lhe deu uma melhor visão sobre ele. O advogado tinha traços incrivelmente fortes e desenhados. Seu rosto era lindo.

— Eu deveria me sentir mal, mas não me sinto.

— Nem com um pouquinho de remorso? Não foi um relacionamento curto, foi?

Bella se perguntava por que eles estavam batendo papo enquanto poderiam estar claramente fazendo outra coisa mais interessante.

— Não foi curto. Mas não foi importante. Se fosse, eu não estaria aqui, na sua frente.

O sorriso de Edward aumentou.

— E, alias, adorei seus versos.

— Sou um poeta muito melhor que você. — Ele disse com um sorriso atrevido nos lábios, fazendo Bella revirar os olhos.

— Nós não vamos discutir nossas habilidades artísticas, certo? Estou mais para colocar em prática o que estava escrito nelas.

Levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas, Bella passou a língua por seus lábios. Ela sabia que era provocativo demais e que iria atrair atitudes que não seriam muito bem vistas no meio da rua, mas no momento seu único objetivo era chegar até os lábios de Edward.

Suas mãos foram atrevidas ao se aproximar primeiro. Seus pequenos dedos escovaram o cabelo cor de bronze dele, levemente massageando. Edward tinha seus olhos presos nos de Bella transmitindo para ela todas as nuances de sentimentos que passavam por seu corpo, que não eram poucas.

As mãos dele foram parar em ambos os lados de Bella. Seu toque era suave, mas seus dedos eram firmes ao tomar posse da cintura dela. Com um ligeiro impulso, ele trouxe o pequeno corpo dela para mais perto do seu e logo não houve mais nenhum espaço entre eles.

Bella tomou novamente a primeira iniciativa. Seus lábios capturaram o lábio inferior de Edward, e ele sorriu em sua boca. Porém, a diversão inicial logo se esvaiu e os dois se entregaram as sensações e as vontades que rondavam ambos há tempos.

A morena achou que a urgência que sentia em seu peito ia trazer algo desesperado, mas eles eram lentos. Saboreando, explorando, sentindo. Era algo que devia claramente ser feito em um lugar mais privado, mas nenhum dos dois se importava com mais nada que não fosse apenas o encontro de seus lábios.

De repente, o momento foi interrompido por um pigarro irritante. Contra a vontade, Edward e Bella se afastaram ligeiramente e olharam para trás, encontrando Alice e Jasper, lado a lado, ambos sorrindo como se tivessem ganhado na loteria.

— Então, será que quem deve gargalhar agora sou eu?

Bella colocou o rosto sobre o peito de Edward, escondendo suas bochechas que estavam escarlates. Ela pode sentir claramente a risada profunda que brotou do fundo do peito dele.

Ela decidiu naquele momento que aquele era um dos seus novos sons preferidos no mundo.

* * *

**Playlist do Capítulo:**

_Hold It Against Me, Britney Spears_

**Tradução:**

_Se eu dissesse que meu coração está batendo forte_  
_ Se pudéssemos fugir da multidão de alguma maneira_  
_ Se eu dissesse que quero o seu corpo agora_  
_ Você usaria isso contra mim?_

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Olá meninas! _

_Bem, esse capítulo não é do mais empolgantes, eu sei, mas ele era necessário. Se vcs prestaram bem atenção, Bellinha está em uma total transição na vida dela, pra melhor, é claro, e isso vai trazer mais maturidade e ainda mais aproximação com o nosso Ed lindo! s2_

_Aquela explicação toda sobre o contrato é a verídico. Inicialmente eu ia colocar esse contrato como um empecilho pra algumas coisitas, mas perguntei pra uma amiga minha que faz direito na faculdade, e ela me explicou exatamente o que o Ed explicou para todos, e, como eu gosto de que as coisas fiquem bem próximas a realidade (tenho trauma de coisa mais feita com fic, sério), coloquei aqui._

_E esse final, uh? Esse Ed todo atrevido, e a Bellinha toda fofa! Será que esse relacionamento finalmente anda? haha_

_Me digam o que acharam, please! Estou sentindo falta de muitas leitoras que deixaram de comentar, e também das fantasmas! Qualquer palavrinha de vcs me ajuda muito meninas!_

_E ah, a música já está no group do face! Quem ainda não viu, o link está no meu perfil! E posso ou não postar um spoilerzinho durante a semana! ;)_

_Então, até semana que vem, com um capítulo recheado de Lizzie! hahaha_

_Beijos s2 _


	11. Conselheira

**Capítulo 10**

**_Conselheira_**

Quando Bella estacionou seu carro na frente da sorveteria em que Edward havia a levado naquela primeira noite em que saíram juntos, Lizzie franziu a testa no banco do passageiro.

— Como você conhece esse lugar?

— Hm, seu pai pode ter me dito algo sobre ele. — Bella respondeu, tentando ser o mais evasiva possível.

Na verdade, ela trouxe Lizzie ali porque sabia que a garota adorava o lugar, como Edward havia dito. A conversa seria mais agradável dessa forma, devido ao tópico um tanto delicado, e Bella se sentiria bem mais confortável. Aquele lugar de alguma forma lhe trazia tanta tranquilidade que ela quase podia se esquecer de todas as coisas com as quais tinha de se preocupar em seu dia a dia.

Elas se acomodaram em uma das mesas mais afastadas da entrada, e pediram seus sorvetes. A enorme taça de sundae de chocolate chegou rapidamente, e as duas começaram a comer.

— Então, o que a Srta. Swan tem pra falar comigo? — Lizzie perguntou, ansiosa para saber logo do que se tratava aquele encontro sem a presença de sua madrinha Alice. Ela ainda ficava apreensiva ao redor de Bella, porque não era fácil se acostumar com a presença da sua escritora preferida como sua amiga tão rapidamente.

— Preciso saber uma opinião sua sobre uma decisão que tenho que tomar.

Elizabeth arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a seriedade do tom de voz de Bella, mas apenas acenou com a cabeça para que ela prosseguisse.

— Eu estou pensando em desistir da adaptação da minha trilogia. Não quero mais o filme. Você acha que eu vou fazer uma grande besteira?

A garota pegou um grande bocado de sorvete e o colocou na boca enquanto ponderava suas opções. Bella encarava Lizzie, ansiosa pela reação da menina que se tornou tão importante para ela em tão pouco tempo.

— Você quer uma resposta como uma grande fã dos seus livros, como uma adolescente qualquer, ou como Elizabeth Cullen?

— Tem distinção nas respostas?

— Sim.

— Então quero como as três.

— Bem... — Começou Lizzie, olhando fixamente para Bella. Os olhos da morena estavam atentos e ansiosos pelas respostas. A menina sentiu seu coração aumentando de tamanho ao ver que suas palavras valiam tanto. — Como grande fã dos seus livros, eu ficaria completamente arrasada. Por que quando a gente lê algo, imaginamos como aquilo seria na realidade, e um filme é a melhor forma de retratar isso.

Bella imaginou que essa fosse a primeira resposta, mas não interrompeu Lizzie, pois queria saber quais seriam as próximas.

— Como uma adolescente qualquer, eu não me importaria muito, pois a cada segundo pipocam novas adaptações de livros e seria apenas menos uma para acompanhar, o que facilitaria na dedicação para as outras. — Lizzie fez outra pausa.

— E como você mesma? — Bella perguntou, sabendo que aquela seria a resposta mais interessante que receberia.

— Como Elizabeth, eu diria para você seguir seu coração. Você não tem que basear as decisões de sua vida em várias adolescentes histéricas ou normais. Faça o que você acha que é o certo, o que o seu coração diz. Tenho certeza de que vai ser a melhor escolha.

Isabella Swan se perguntava de onde uma menina de apenas dezesseis anos trazia tanta sabedoria.

— Você não é normal. — Ela soltou, o que fez a menina soltar uma gargalhada.

— Eu gosto de pensar com racionalidade. Ainda sou uma garota que se importa com cabelo e meninos, mas gosto de tomar as decisões certas. Tive que lidar com muita coisa desde cedo, e isso faz a gente amadurecer.

A empatia que Bella sentia por Lizzie apenas crescia. Ela sabia o quanto a vida poderia ser difícil sem a presença de uma mãe, e admirava a garota por ser tão madura e cuidar tanto de si mesma e de seu pai, mesmo que indiretamente. Com certeza se existissem mais pessoas como a doce Cullen, o mundo seria um lugar bem mais fácil de viver.

— Foi muito difícil crescer sem a sua mãe? — Bella soltou, sem pensar novamente. — Se eu tiver sendo muito invasiva, me fale.

— Não, tudo bem. Eu gosto de conversar com você. — Lizzie sorriu. — Eu senti falta da minha mãe em vários momentos da minha vida, mas meu pai conseguiu preencher qualquer buraco que estivesse me incomodando. Mesmo sendo incrivelmente engraçado a explicação dele do porque as meninas menstruam.

A morena não segurou sua risada dessa vez. Imaginar Edward explicando coisas tão íntimas para sua filha era uma cena que ela queria ter presenciado.

— Você adora meu pai. — Lizzie disse, dando mais uma colherada no sorvete, observando atentamente cada movimento de Bella.

— Sim. — Bella não conseguiu negar.

— E você não vai elaborar mais, vai? — A morena ia dizer uma desculpa qualquer, mas foi interrompida. — Eu sei que vocês têm alguma coisa. Tia Alice me disse que viu vocês se beijando ontem.

— Por que a Alice não pode deixar aquela boca fechada? — Bella tentou dizer para si mesma, mas sabia que Lizzie tinha ouvido.

— Eu não me importo. Aliás, eu fico muito feliz. — Lizzie sorriu para Bella, tentando tranquilizá-la. — Se existe alguém que tem que ficar com meu pai, é você.

— Posso saber o porquê de tanta certeza?

— Eu vejo no olhar de vocês. Meu pai não olha daquela forma para nenhuma mulher. Eu acho que só vi aquele olhar em uma foto que ele tem com a minha mãe, que fica na cabeceira da cama dele.

Bella tentou, mas não conseguiu esconder seu constrangimento. Ela apenas conhecia Edward por poucas semanas, e não sabia que algo tão intenso poderia passar por eles assim com tanta rapidez. Por mais que seus sentimentos pelo advogado parecessem se tornar mais sólidos dentro dela, ela não tinha nenhuma ideia do que aquilo tudo se transformaria no futuro.

— Você daria uma ótima madrasta. — Lizzie disse, provocando a escritora. Bella ficou ainda mais vermelha.

— E Bella? — A morena levantou os olhos, e viu a seriedade nos da garota. — Por favor, não machuque o meu pai. Eu sei que você é comprometida e isso pode causar alguma complicação e...

— Fique tranquila. Eu terminei com James. — Bella sorriu, transmitindo toda a sinceridade que podia com seu olhar. — Eu nunca colocaria seu pai em algo sujo.

— Bom. — Elizabeth parecia visivelmente mais aliviada. — E, de qualquer forma, não machuque meu pai. Ele é importante demais para mim, e nem meu amor e admiração por você fariam minha fúria ficar controlada.

O olhar que ambas trocaram era mais significativo do que qualquer outra coisa que passara por entre elas em todo o tempo em que se conheciam. Lizzie tinha uma expressão feroz em seu doce rosto, e Bella via aquilo com admiração e respeito. A garota poderia ser apenas uma adolescente, mas amava tão intensamente quanto uma pessoa que já teve várias experiências em sua vida.

— Eu prometo. Não vou machucar seu pai. — Bella respondeu, com a mesma seriedade que estava em Lizzie há segundos atrás.

A garota sorriu, e logo em seguida, começou a rir. Bella levantou uma sobrancelha, curiosa.

— Desculpa dizer isso, mas, definitivamente você fez um bom negócio. James era péssimo.

Ambas caíram em risadas e a conversa fluiu por mais algum tempo. Elas falaram de trivialidades, e não tocaram mais em assuntos delicados. Ali, sentadas, tomando sorvete, Bella e Lizzie poderiam ser facilmente confundidas como melhores amigas de anos. Ou, até talvez, como mãe e filha.

**[...]**

Edward relaxava em seu sofá enquanto esperava Elizabeth chegar em casa. Sua cabeça, por mais pesada que estivesse por causa do trabalho, viajava de volta aos momentos que passou com Bella naquele final de tarde. Apesar de Alice ter interrompido o beijo que ele desejava ter durado mais, a advogado estava feliz em se lembrar da forma como a morena se escondeu em seu peito, como se ele fosse um lugar seguro. Era doce e trazia a ele a segurança de que estava indo pelo caminho certo.

Quando Bella lhe disse que havia terminado com o noivo na noite anterior, Edward pensou em recuar. Ele não queria pressioná-la a nada que não quisesse e talvez sua insistência com seus versos, olhares e provocações fosse invasivo demais, mas a resposta que a escritora lhe dava apenas o deixava mais surpreendido com a forma e a facilidade com que ela se entregava.

Isso lhe dava medo. Ambos queriam se deixar levar pela onda de sentimentos que sempre rondava seus corpos enquanto estavam juntos, mas até que ponto isso seria seguro? Edward não havia tido um relacionamento durante muitos anos, suas únicas experiências além de Tanya eram coisas passageiras e frívolas. Ele não sabia como lidar ou como comandar algo que parecia ser tão intenso. O que aconteceria se ele fizesse algo que colocasse tudo a perder?

Edward queria que desse certo. Ele queria que aquele algo a mais que sentia sempre que estava ao lado da doce escritora se transformasse em algo sólido e duradouro. Ao ter esses pensamentos, ele se surpreendia com a rapidez com que tudo fluiu e se instalou em seu peito, mas simplesmente não conseguia deixar seus sentimentos de lado e ignorar o que existia entre eles.

Mesmo que tivesse que pedir ajuda, Edward faria as coisas darem certo.

**[...]**

— Posso saber onde a senhorita estava até essa hora? — Edward perguntou enquanto Lizzie entrava pela porta do apartamento.

— Eu estava com Bella. Acho que você não se importa, não é? — Uma sobrancelha da garota se arqueou, e um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios. Lizzie seguiu para a cozinha, pronta para fazer alguma coisa para comer e Edward a seguiu.

— E essa insinuação significa que...?

— Não significa nada, pai. A não ser que você tenha alguma coisa pra me dizer. — Lizzie o encarou, esperando.

Edward sabia que não podia guardar segredos de sua filha, mas não sabia se ela estava preparada para receber a noticia que ele queria lhe dar. Raramente era tocado o assunto sobre Tanya e o advogado não saberia dizer ao certo como seria a reação de Lizzie, por mais compassiva e empolgada que ela se mostrasse em relação a conseguir algum compromisso para o pai.

— Eu... — Ele começou, olhando para os olhos que eram idênticos aos seus. Edward encontrou ali a empolgação que ela parecia esconder com tanto afinco. — Você já sabe.

— Tia Alice não tem papas na língua. — Lizzie sorriu, claramente esperando mais do que já havia ouvido da madrinha.

— Me desculpe por não ter te contado antes. Eu... simplesmente estou confuso com tudo o que está acontecendo.

— Confuso sobre querer ficar com Bella? Eu acho uma ótima ideia, ela é uma mulher incrível, combina com você, e eu iria adorar ter os manuscritos dos próximos livros dela em mãos em breve.

Edward lançou um olhar feio na direção de Lizzie, e ela apenas riu.

— Estou brincando, pai. — Ela se aproximou dele, fazendo com que tivessem que se encarar. — Eu posso te dizer que você deve investir. Não tenha medo, sabe. Vocês dois se conectam de alguma forma, e é isso o que importa.

— Desde quando você sabe tanto sobre relacionamentos? — Edward perguntou, preocupado com as coisas que Alice poderia estar ensinando para sua filha. Ela poderia ser uma adolescente, mas a ideia de ter Lizzie em algum relacionamento era demais para ele.

— Desde que eu conversei com Bella, e sei que ela quer a mesma coisa que você. Apenas, não a deixe esperando, ok? Marque um encontro.

Elizabeth pegou o prato onde estava preparando um sanduiche e se encaminhou para a sala, acabando com o assunto por hora. Edward a seguiu, colocando a cabeça para funcionar enquanto pensava no que seria um encontro perfeito para Bella. Ele não sabia qual era o nível de experiência dela com namoros, mas tinha certeza de que já que ela namorava um empresário, o nível de seus encontros e passeios era alto, e ele não podia arcar com isso.

Então, ele pensou se ela realmente iria se importar em qual restaurante ou lugar eles iriam. Edward ficou meio incomodado em cogitar a possibilidade de Bella ser uma pessoa interesseira, e ao se lembrar daqueles olhos castanhos tão doces e verdadeiros, ele teve a certeza de que estava equivocado.

— Pai, presta atenção, tão falando da Bella.

Edward focou sua atenção na TV. Ela estava sintonizada em um dos canais de fofoca que Lizzie adorava assistir, e a apresentadora estava sentada em uma bancada, com seu grande sorriso falso, e ao seu lado havia uma mulher, que aparentava ser mais velha, mas que usava roupas como as de Lizzie.

"_Boa noite, eu sou Susan Colton, e estou aqui essa noite com Nicole Willians."_ A apresentadora fez uma pausa dramática, como se todos soubessem quem era aquela pessoa. _"Nicole tem uma grande reclamação a fazer em relação à festa que aconteceu há alguns dias para promover a adaptação cinematográfica da trilogia de Isabella Swan. Me diga, querida, o que você gostaria de contar para nós e todo o público que nos assiste?"_

A menina fez uma pausa dramática, respirando fundo como se tivesse segurando lágrimas que não deveriam ser derramadas em rede nacional.

"_Eu fui enganada. Eu achei que aquela festa fosse ser minha! Eu fui a garota que ganhou aquele concurso!"_

Susan soltou um arquejo, como se o que a menina tivesse dito fosse a maior tragédia de todos os tempos. _"Explique-nos, querida."_

A garota então começou uma história que envolvia seu e-mail emocional para a autora, uma ligação de um dos investidores do filme, e depois toda a preparação. Ela contou sobre provas de vestido, escolha na decoração, e até mesmo a presença de Bella durante vários desses eventos.

"_E então, no dia da festa, tudo estava vazio!"_ Ela soltou um soluço, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. _"E depois eu fui descobrir que a festa estava acontecendo em outro lugar, com outra menina! Me senti tão traída! Eu gostava tanto da Bella Swan, e ela fez isso comigo sem nem ao menos se preocupar com o que eu sentia!"_

"_Oh querida, se acalme!"_ Susan colocou uma de suas mãos nas costas de Nicole, tentando consolá-la enquanto a garota se acalmava. _"E agora, o que você quer? Uma retaliação?"_

"_Eu não quero nada."_ A menina soltou mais um soluço, e limpou os olhos em um lenço que a apresentadora havia lhe entregado. _"Eu apenas quero saber por que fui substituída. E gostaria de saber qual foi a razão de eu ter sido rejeitada pela autora pela qual eu mostrei tanto carinho. Eu achei que Bella Swan fosse uma pessoa melhor! Isso que me magoa mais!"_

Susan fez uma cara dramática, enquanto ainda esfregava as costas de Nicole. _"Então, Isabella Swan, queremos respostas. O que aconteceu para que você deixasse uma pobre fã nesse estado? Espero que você seja digna e tenha uma ótima explicação para essa confusão."_

A vinheta do comercial começou a soar enquanto Susan se aproximava mais da menina e lhe dava um abraço, antes que o logo do programa aparecesse na tela, acabando com toda a cena melodramática.

— Merda. — Edward disse.

— Eu não acredito que ela fez isso. A Bella deve estar arrasada e se sentindo culpada. Eu preciso falar com ela. — Lizzie parecia visivelmente perturbada. Aquela declaração era diretamente para uma pessoa, mas acabou atingindo várias.

— Não. Deixe que eu falo. Garanto que você também está se sentindo culpada, e isso não é culpa de nenhuma das duas. Certo?

Elizabeth fez uma careta, e Edward sabia que havia feito uma suposição correta. Chegando mais perto de sua filha, ele lhe deu um abraço, enquanto esfregava os ombros dela de uma forma semelhante demais de como a apresentadora havia feito naquela garota minutos antes.

— Você é uma menina incrível. Bella fez aquela festa pra você porque você merecia. Não é sua culpa que ela esteja despejando suas mágoas na TV agora, é muito provável que isso seja apenas um teatro.

Ele se afastou da filha, e Lizzie ainda estava com uma expressão triste e carregada, coisa que era rara e horrível de se presenciar em seu rosto.

— Eu quero que você me prometa que não vai se sentir culpada. Acredite em minhas palavras, ok?

A garota acenou positivamente com a cabeça, que estava grudada entre as mãos de seu pai. Ele lhe deu um beijo terno na testa e se afastou dela, pronto para pegar seu celular para ligar para Bella, que provavelmente estava num estado muito pior do que sua filha.

O telefone tocou várias vezes, e quando Edward pensou em desligar, uma voz fraca e levemente rouca atendeu.

— _Alô?_

— Bella. Sou eu, Edward.

— _Hey._ — Ele pode ouvir um pouco de entusiasmo em sua voz, mas não chegou nem perto da plenitude que devia estar. Edward sentiu seu coração se apertando, enquanto sentia a tristeza na voz da morena que o encantava, e enquanto via de soslaio a figura de sua filha encolhida no sofá.

— Quero saber como você está.

— _Você viu, não foi?_ — Ela nem esperou a resposta, e soltou um suspiro profundo. — _Lógico, todos viram._

— Bella, você sabe que não é culpada de nada daquilo, não sabe?

— _Como não, Edward? Fui eu quem fez aquela festa. Você estava certo quando me disse que eu quebrei vários corações ao fazer esse concurso. _

Edward respirou fundo. Ele sabia que algum dia iria se arrepender daquelas palavras ditas de forma impulsiva, mas não sabia que seria tão rápido e com tanta força. Por mais que estivesse defendendo sua filha, ele não poderia ter deixado todas as suas emoções o levarem até aquela discussão.

— Escute, você está sozinha?

— _Não, estou com Jas. _

— Eu gostaria de te ver.

Houve uma hesitação do outro lado da linha que fez com que Edward ficasse ainda mais agoniado. Ele tinha medo das próximas palavras da morena, e naquele momento ele soube que estava completamente envolvido por ela a ponto de já começar a sofrer caso alguma resposta negativa saísse de seus lábios.

— _Edward... Nós não podemos mais ser descuidados. Se alguém nos ver juntos, vão juntar os pontos e vão tirar conclusões que não são a verdade. _

— E se eu te prometer que ninguém irá nos ver?

— _Como? Agora provavelmente cada câmera dessa cidade deve estar voltada para o meu apartamento. Eu não terei mais liberdade para fazer nada. _

— Você confia em mim?

Houve outra pausa. Edward sabia que não podia exigir nada de Bella naquele momento, mas a simples hesitação fez com que ele só sentisse ainda mais vontade de conquistá-la e de mantê-la protegida. De certa forma, se ele não tivesse sido tão impulsivo e ignorante naquele primeiro encontro, nada disso teria acontecido. Sua filha ainda estaria sem uma festa descente, mas nenhuma vida estaria virada de ponta cabeça.

— _Eu confio_. — Ela soltou de repente, fazendo com que Edward interrompesse o discurso que pretendia dar para convencê-la do contrário.

— Então nós nos encontraremos no sábado. Eu vou te buscar. E fique tranquila, ninguém nos verá.

— _Será como um encontro, então, Sr. Cullen?_ — Bella riu fraco, o que fez o coração de Edward saltar em seu peito. Ele já se sentia vitorioso por estar conseguindo fazê-la feliz, mesmo que fosse por poucos segundos.

— Sim, como um encontro. — Ele respondeu, sorrindo. Pelo canto dos olhos, ele podia ver Lizzie batendo palmas, exatamente como Alice quando estava eufórica.

— _Então, até sábado. _

— E Bella? — Ele a chamou, antes que desligasse. — Você é incrível. Nunca deixe ninguém te dizer o contrário.

Edward não sabia como estava o coração de Bella no momento, mas ao ouvir um baixo "obrigada" do outro lado da linha, ele soube que ela estava sorrindo.

**[...]**

— Fiz tudo direito? — Nicole ainda estava com o lenço sujo nas mãos. Ela odiava quando tinha de fazer cenas com lágrimas, elas sempre borravam sua maquiagem e faziam com que sua cara ficasse com uma aparência infantil.

— Perfeito. Me procure amanhã para o seu pagamento.

Então, com um sorriso, Nicole observou a grande cabeleira ruiva sumir pelo corredor da emissora.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_

_*correndo pras colinas* Eu sei, vcs querem me matar, eu sei! Mas não façam isso, por favor haha Victoria precisa fazer umas coisinhas para outras coisinhas acontecerem, e essa pequena sabotagem pra imprensa é necessária!_

_E o que me dizem de Lizzie, hã? Toda sabida sobre relacionamentos (talvez esteja escondendo algo, cof), tão sensata e madura s2 Tenho que dizer que sinto orgulho dela! haha _

_E esse encontro da Bellinha e do Ed no próximo capítulo, uh? Quais são os palpites? Onde acham que vai ser?_

_Meninas, vou fazer a autora chata e vou cobrar de novo! Cadê minhas leitoras? Tenho tanta gente acompanhando a fic, mas tão pouco feedback! Sério, fazer uma coisa com carinho e bem feita dá trabalho, e arranjar tempo pra isso também, porque cursinho pré-vestibular não é nada fácil! Então, a única coisa que eu peço é algumas palavrinhas vindas de vcs, sim? Isso com certeza me anima a fazer algo cada vez melhor! _

_Ok, já me calarei pq sei o quanto é chato isso hahaha_

_Até semana que vem meninas! s2_


End file.
